Harry Potter and the dragon eye
by Lyrique
Summary: Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. During the summer he meets a new friend. What is she doing at Hogwarts? And what is this rumor about the real Syltherin's heir?
1. The New Neighbors

Chapter One The New Neighbors  
  
For the fourth time that week, Harry Potter woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweat drenching his sheets and gasping for breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was having that nightmare again.  
  
He was standing in the middle of a circle, surrounded by hooded figures. In the circle with him were his mother and father and someone else, but his back was toward Harry; he couldn't see his face. He watched with horror as the scene before him played in slow motion. The person standing before his parents raised a wand in the air, and a spark of bright light shot out of the wand, hitting his father. The figure turned to Harry's mother, who was huddled on the ground with her arms wrapped protectively around a small bundle. The figure raised his wand again, shooting the bright light at her. Now both his parents lie dead, and the figure turned to Harry. His face was deathly white, with red eyes and two slits for a nose; like a snake. He grinned evilly at Harry. "Now it's your turn" He said, and raised his wand. A blaze of green light flooded before Harry's eyes. And that was it. Harry always awoke with the feeling that the dream had been real, and everything else a dream. It felt so real in fact that Harry would wonder why his scar never burned.  
  
Harry glanced over at the clock on his dresser. It was only 3:30 in the morning. Knowing that he would never be able to fall back to sleep, he stretched and climbed out of bed. Harry Potter, compared to many kids his age, was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays. Harry lived with his only remaining relatives, the Dursleys. The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry disliked summer holidays so much. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son Dudley were Muggles who had very poor attitudes toward magic. Harry's parents had been a witch and a wizard, and when they died Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, terrified of the thought that they would be associated with what they believed was disgraceful, had hoped to squash any traces of magic out of Harry, but they had been unsuccessful. Harry had spent most of the last four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry being a wizard was peculiar enough. But the most unusual thing about Harry was a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. It was not, as the Dursleys had told Harry for the first ten years of his life, a memento of the car crash that had killed his parents. Lily and James Potter had been murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years: Lord Voldemort. When Voldemort had used the same attack that had killed Harry's parents on him, it had ricocheted and hit Voldemort instead. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled.  
  
But last year, Harry had met Voldemort yet again, this time he had watched as a potion had been made, using some of Harry's own blood, to bring the Dark Lord back to power. Harry had escaped death, with the help of his dead parents. But Voldemort was still out there.alive. Harry grabbed a book from off his bookshelf and climbed back into bed. Quidditch for the ages was one of his favorites and he had managed to hide it from Uncle Vernon when the rest of his school supplies had bee locked away. He aimed to read until it was time to get up, but his body had other plans. Soon his head was dropping to his chest, and his eyes refused to open. Harry really didn't want to fall asleep, for fear that he would have that dream again. "I'll just stay in bed for a few more minutes." He said to himself. " I'll get up in five minutes."  
  
Harry woke to the sound of Mrs. Petunia Dursley banging on his door. " Wake up, you!" She shouted. " I want you down stairs in five minutes!" Harry looked at a clock on his bedside table. It was 6:30 on the morning. Harry groaned and rolled out of bed. He found some clean clothes and put them on. As he walked across the hall and down the stairs, the smell of bacon and sausages met his nose. In the kitchen, his Aunt Petunia was busily cooking a feast of a breakfast. " You" she said, referring to Harry. " Watch over these sausages. And don't think you can sneak one, I know exactly how many are in the pan." Harry took a fork from off the counter, and began turning over the meat. Once Aunt Petunia had turned her back, he shoved a sausage in his mouth, ignoring the fact that it was burning his tongue.  
  
Harry spent half the morning helping Aunt petunia cook. They used over two- dozen eggs to make omelets, French toast, scrambled eggs, sunny-side up eggs, and even boiled eggs. They cooked pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. Harry took advantage of Aunt Petunia's distracted state, and filled his mouth and pockets with all they would hold. He wouldn't get a meal like this until he went back to Hogwarts. Later on that morning, Uncle Vernon stole Harry from Aunt Petunia, and put him to work hauling box after box of packages and presents. If only they made this much of a fuss when it's my birthday, Harry thought wistfully. What was really unusual was, it wasn't even Dudley's birthday. Harry was sure the Dursleys had waited for Harry to return from Hogwarts before celebrating Dudley's birthday, just to be cruel.  
  
At 9:00, the ceiling began to vibrate and shake. The vibration headed toward the stairs, then Harry could hear the CLUMP, CLUNK of heavy shoes descending the staircase. After a few seconds, into the kitchen waddled Dudley. Last summer Dudley had been forced to go on a diet, but it was clear to see that it hadn't worked very well. He had gotten so huge while Harry had been away at Hogwarts, that the Durleys had given up on trying slim Dudley down, and now had to resort to getting his clothes personally made. Dudley toddled to the table (which was considerably difficult due to all of Dudley's presents covering the floor) and immediately began stuffing his face with food. " Happy Birthday, my Dudleykins" said Aunt Petunia as she kissed Dudley on his fat cheek. " Sop cawing me mat, Mum" Dudley said spraying food ever which way. Dudley turned to Harry, who was busy eating a piece of bacon. "You! Get away from my food! You're eating my food! Mum, he's eating my bacon!" Aunt Petunia snatched the bacon out of Harry's hand and gave him an orange to eat. After the horrible event last summer with Ron and his family coming to take Harry to the Quidditch World Cup, the Dursleys had taken torturing Harry to new heights. Harry glanced longingly at the plate of hash browns next to Dudley's elbow. Dudley smirked at Harry as he reached for a package and shook it, trying to see what it was. "Where's Dad?" he asked. " Your father has a big surprise for you!" said Aunt Petunia excitedly. As Dudley began to unwrap a gift she quickly added " Wouldn't you like to wait for him, before you open your gifts?"  
  
Dudley decided not to wait, and greedily began to open package after package. A computer, computer games, a stereo, CDs, ten or twelve video games, a funny looking motorized scooter, some new shirts and pants, a couple pairs of expensive shoes, and a dreamcast to replace the playstation Dudley had broken in a fit of selfish rage. Dudley was in the process of opening a new watch, when the front door slammed, and into the kitchen walked Mr. Vernon Dursley. " Happy birthday, Son!" Uncle Vernon shouted happily.  
  
" Where's my surprise?" demanded Dudley. "Right here!" said Uncle Vernon, as he slapped three plane tickets onto the table. " This time next week we'll be on a jet to New York City!" Uncle Vernon's announcement sent a spark of excitement coursing through the kitchen. Harry gasped, almost choking on his orange. Aunt Petunia squealed with delight. And Dudley let out a roar of wonder and glee, sending bits of food shooting through the air again.  
  
" Oh but, wait." interrupted Aunt Petunia. " Who are we going to get to take care of him?" She asked, flicking her head at Harry. " Do you think Mrs. Figg will keep him for the rest of the summer?" Mrs. Figg was a mad old lady, who used to baby sit Harry when the Dursleys didn't want to bring him along on day trips. Harry hoped she wouldn't be able to keep him. Harry was just about to risk asking if he could stay with the Weasleys, when a loud wail broke the silence. " I d-don't.want.him t-to.c-c-come! He's. going t-to ruin.. EVERYTHING!" Dudley was much too old to be crying. But he knew that if he pretended to cry he would always get what he wanted. " Don't cry sweetums," Aunt Petunia crooned. " Don't you worry your little head about it. Mummy and Daddy will make it all better." Dudley's howls had been reduced to mere sniffles now. " There all better. Why don't you finish opening your gifts?" Dudley nodded. " Hey you," he said angrily to Harry. "Hands off my stuff!" He made a grab for the cell phone in Harry's hand with his greasy fingers. The phone slipped out of Dudley's bacon oily hands, and clattered to the floor, the antenna breaking on impact. " He broke my phone!!" Dudley yelped, and began to howl again. Dudley's wails had gotten on Uncle Vernon's last nerve, and he was ready to vent his anger on someone. " Get out of this house!" he bellowed at Harry. " I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day!" Harry darted towards the door, practically falling over himself in his rush to get out of the house.  
  
Once outside, Harry let out a long sigh. What a summer. Life with the Dursleys had reached an all time low. After coming back from Hogwarts, Harry was hoping that in no time Ron Weasley, his best friend, would send him an owl telling him when they were coming for him, so he could spend the summer at the Weasley's place. But Uncle Vernon had sealed his bedroom window, so nothing could get in or out. Then he had locked Harry's wand, ropes, and spell books into the cupboard below the stairs.  
  
Thankfully, Harry had been able to stash away a couple of his school books before Uncle Vernon locked up his trunk, but after what had happened last time (Dudley ate a toffee that made his tongue swell while the Weasleys were there to pick up Harry) they were not taking any chances. Harry sighed again and sat down on the grass. He was gazing at the sky thinking how one of the clouds looked just like a wand, when a moving van stopped in front of Privet Drive. Harry heard the sounds of doors opening, and people giving orders. Laughter drifted to his ears, along with bits and pieces of conversations.  
  
" I told you Josh, I don't know where your stupid owl is!" " Mom! Where's the snacks? I'm hungry!" " Mom, I think I lost my wand! Oh wait, here it is in my bag." " Don't play with your sister's broom, dear"  
  
Harry bolted to his feet. Muggles don't talk like that! But wizards do. Harry walked across the street, and peeked around the van. On the grass sat a black girl with long braids, her wand in her lap, stuffing books back into a bag. Beside her sat little boy with curly blond hair, munching on a candy bar. A tall boy with a bronze skin and black hair was pacing the front yard, looking behind bushes and muttering, "Where's my owl?" The girl looked up from her bag, and saw Harry. She jumped to her feet (knocking her wand to the ground and having to pick it up again) and jogged towards him.  
  
She was as tall as Harry and petite. Copper colored glasses accented her eyes. " Hi!" she said. " My name's Imani. Call me Immy. My family and I just moved here from Kansas. You must be one of new neighbors. Which house do you live in? I bet it's the one across the street; that's such a nice house. What's your name anyway? " "I- I'm Harry Potter" Harry stuttered, trying to get his bearing. This girl was a fast talker, and he was still trying to process what she had just said. " No kiddin'!" exclaimed Immy. " Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting the famous Harry Potter!! Too cool! Dad said when we moved here, we might get to meet some famous people, but I never thought I would meet you! C'mon!" she said as she tugged on his arm. " I'll introduce you to my family." She pointed to the curly, blond haired boy on the grass eating snacks.  
  
" That's Austin. He's six. And that" she pointed to the boy still searching the bushes. "is Josh. He's 16. He'll be 17 soon.that's my mom over there" She said, pointing to a blond haired woman levitating boxes into the house. " There's also Samantha, Jonathan Karley, Timothy, and Pierre. They're inside, except for Karley; she's in India right now. And Jonathan is going to take a trip to Scotland soon. My dad is still in Kansas, making sure we didn't forget anything while tying loose ends. I really can't see how we could have forgotten anything. Dad's been planning and getting ready for this move for months, but maybe in all the excitement he forgot to lock the front door or something." Just then Harry heard a pop behind him, and a man with chestnut brown hair appeared out of thin air. " All done, Honey!" he called to the blond haired woman. " How's it going Immy?" he said, giving Immy an affectionate pat on the head, then went to give his wife a kiss.  
  
" Ugh!" cried little Austin. " Do you have to do that in public?" Immy giggled, then motioned for Harry to follow her. " Come inside, I'll show you around. You have to know your way around our house, 'cause hopefully we'll get to see a lot of you during the summer, and it wouldn't be very convenient if you'd never been in our house and then one day you had to go to the bathroom or something." she prattled on, and the two of them entered the house.  
  
Harry expected Immy's house to be a bit like the Weasley's; with lots of wizard stuff everywhere. But it was quite ordinary looking. A TV in the corner of the living room, white, fluffy, soft chairs and couches. Most of the furniture was still in boxes or covered in plastic wrap, But Harry could get the general idea of what the house was going to look like. Upstairs, they passed by more rooms than Harry had thought could possibly be inside the house. The bedrooms were cluttered with boxes and crates and pieces of beds and dressers that still had to be assembled.  
  
" Come in here. This is gonna be my room." Immy said, and Harry followed Immy into one of the rooms, where she promptly began digging in one of the boxes. Soon large piles of photo albums, books, clothes, and other junk lie on the floor. Harry picked up one up a photo album and leafed through it. Usually he wouldn't have done this without asking permission, but he doubted Immy would mind; she seemed like a very open kind of person.  
  
Most of the pictures had the blond haired woman he had seen outside, and the little boy named Austin in different stages of his life so far. But many of the pictures Harry suspected were family photos all had different children in them. Most of them were in their teen years, and it wasn't until the end of the album that pictures of Immy began to appear.  
  
" Um. You sure have an.interesting family." Harry said a little hesitantly. Immy laughed. The whole front part of her body was inside the box, only her legs were visible. " It probably looks real weird to you, seeing all those different people." She said. "The Rivers are in this program; they adopt kids that need special attention or have different needs than other kids." Immy's voice sounded very far away, and she was no longer visible.  
  
"You mean kids with magic, right." Harry said more than asked. " Yeah. The Rivers adopted me about four years ago. There's only a couple of pictures with me in them.. Found it!" she exclaimed as she heaved her body out of the box. She was holding up a board game triumphantly in the air. "It was all the way on the bottom, but I found it anyway! Wanna play?" Harry was more interested in learning about this program the Rivers were in, but decided not to ask. As Immy was setting the game up, a picture fell out of the box. Harry picked it up and examined it.  
  
A coffee colored woman was rocking a baby; only it's small head was visible in the pink blanket that covered it. Besides the woman sat a dark man, holding a squirming toddler on his lap. " That's my real family." Said Immy. "They died when I was just a baby, so I don't remember them. I was wondering where that picture went. I probably put it there cause I was too lazy to find the photo album." Harry took a closer look at the baby. On her right arm was a thin, lightning shaped scar on her forehead. " Hey!" said Harry. " She's got the same scar I've got!" " Really? Ooooh let me see." Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. "Cool." She stated. " Imagine that. I had the same scar as the legendary Harry Potter. Wow I feel special." She giggled. "Anyway I don't have that scar anymore. It kinda disappeared, as I got older. Some coincidence though, don't you think? Uh oh, Mom's calling, better go see what she wants" Immy headed for the stairs. Harry shook his head as he followed her. He didn't think it was a coincidence at all.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day with the Rivers, helping them move into their new home. Many of their boxes were charmed to hold much, much more than any ordinary box could. Harry spent a quarter of an hour emptying just one box that was full of fancy dresses and tuxedoes. As the morning went by, Harry was able to meet the other members in Immy's family. They were all much older than Immy, and it was clear that they didn't stay at home much anymore.  
  
" See, this is why I'm so happy I met you, Harry." Immy said while leading him downstairs. " All my brothers and sisters are grown up; they never have time for me, and Austin's too little to play with. Here I am stuck in the middle with never anyone to hang out with until now. C'mon. You can have lunch with us." She said. They raced each other to the kitchen, and barely managed to skid to a stop before toppling over the chairs. " Here you are, you two." Said Mrs. Rivers, as she handed them each a bag. " I never quite got your name, dear. We've all been so busy, I keep forgetting to ask." She said to Harry. " Harry Potter" he said as he reached into the brown bag. " Really? Not the Harry Potter?" Josh exclaimed Harry nodded. " Duh Josh. Didn't you see his scar? You spent an hour and a half with him upstairs putting the beds together and you never noticed?" Immy teased. Mrs. Rivers just smiled. " We appreciate your help Harry." She said. " So what school are you attending?"  
  
Harry spent a pleasant afternoon eating McDonalds for the first time, talking about Hogwarts and school supplies, and eating cheesecake ice cream from a place in Kansas called Maggie Moo's. Harry quickly began to like the Rivers immensely. Not many people treated him like a normal teenage boy. It was as if he wasn't even Harry Potter, rather some nice neighbor they wanted to get acquainted with. After lunch Harry and Immy sat on the front lawn, after having been thrown out of the house. Josh had said it was because they were in the way. So the two of them sat outside, lazily gazing at clouds and throwing out ideas of what to do.  
  
" Wanna play a board game?" " No, not really. How about chess? " I hate chess. I'm not very good" " Me neither." admitted Harry. Immy giggled. " Well," said Immy. " We could always do homework. Hogwarts sent me some stuff to do, so they can see how much I learned in Kansas." " What was your school's name?" asked Harry. " I was home schooled." Immy replied. "Not many good wizard schools in the U.S. That's one of the reasons we moved here. Hogwarts's supposed to be the best." " I could try to help out, though I doubt I'll be any help." Harry joked.  
  
" Okay then. I'll go get some quills and stuff." Agreed Immy.  
  
Immy dashed into the house and came back outside with an armload of books. They both decided it would be a good idea to do their work outside, seeing as how there was too much going on inside, and they might get distracted. For the rest of the afternoon, Harry and Immy sat or laid on the grass, Immy concentrating on her work, and Harry reading a magazine Immy had brought out for him called Wizard World.  
  
It was only after Harry could no longer see the words in front of his face did he realize how late it had gotten. Immy got to her feet and stretched. " Well, I guess I better go inside. Dinner's probably ready by now. You wanna have dinner with us?" she asked. " Um, no I better be getting home." Harry was interrupted by a loud yell. " Imani!" the voice sounded young. " Immy, your snake is hanging from my lamp! It's hissing at me! IMMY." " I gotta go." Immy giggled. " Austin is deathly afraid of snakes, and I happen to have one. See ya later" she called as she headed into the house.  
  
As Harry silently entered his own house, he hoped to get up to his room without being noticed, but no such luck. Before he had even reached the stairs, Uncle Vernon was standing in his path, hands clenched at his sides, a vein throbbing in his temple. " Where have you been keeping yourself all day?" he asked in a strained voice. " You told me to get out of the house, so I helped the new neighbors move in.," replied Harry calmly. Uncle Vernon suddenly looked nervous. " Y-you didn't tell them about. about anything did you?" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's worst fear was having the neighbors find out about Harry.  
  
" Oh yeah." Said Harry. " We had loads to talk about." Then he added mischievously "I told them everything. They were very interested in what I had to say." By that time Aunt Petunia and Dudley had come out of the kitchen, an éclair still clenched in Dudley's hand. Uncle Vernon sat down heavily in an armchair. He was breathing heavily, as if he couldn't quite catch his breath. His face was red and sweaty, and Aunt Petunia took out a handkerchief and began dabbing his forehead. " We'll fix this." Said uncle Vernon slowly and deliberately. " Petunia, tomorrow... go invite .dinner. We'll.fix mess.at dinner." He was gasping now. Aunt Petunia gave him a glass of brandy. " You! Up stairs. no.. meals. Stay .in.room!"  
  
Harry slumped up the stairs and into his room. He knew he had crossed the line this time. If it was at all possible, Uncle Vernon would surely find some way to keep Harry from returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He flopped on to his bed and let out a deep sigh. Hedwig fluttered in her cage, making comforting cooing noises. Harry heard the click of a key, as Uncle Vernon locked him inside his room.  
  
Harry woke up late the next morning, a funny tickling sensation traveling up his leg. He looked down, and saw a small, yellow snake making it's way up the bed. Harry sat up, and picked up the snake. It slithered up his arm, across his shoulder, then came to rest next to his ear. Hello. Are you Harry? Harry had learned a few years ago that he was a Parselmouth; someone who can talk to snakes. He had only talked to a few other snakes before, but Harry remained calm.  
  
Yes I'm Harry. Who are you? The snake didn't respond, instead it held up its tail for Harry to read. A note had been tied to the end of its tail. Harry slipped it off and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Harry, Hi! It's me, Immy. Me and my family have just been invited to your house for dinner tonight. You weren't there when your family showed up, and so I sent my snake, Parler(It's French!) with this note to see if you were all right. I would have sent my owl, Velvet, but Parler is a tree snake, and I thought he could get in the house better. No offense Harry, but I get the feeling that your family doesn't care for wizards. When we tried to talk about Hogswarts, they made up stories about you going to some correctional facility. Oh well. Send Parler back with your answer, and anything you want to tell us about your family. See you tonight. Immy  
  
Harry smiled to himself. What should he write about first? He turned the note over, found a pen, and began writing.  
  
  
  
Dear Immy, I doubt I'll be here when you come. I'll probably be locked in my room. Here are some things I thought would be helpful for you. The Dursleys hate magic; it would be better if you pretended to be Muggles. Try to get on their good side by complimenting their son, Dudley. I'll most likely be padlocked in my room, for the rest of the summer, so I'll see you at Hogwarts.hopefully. Harry  
  
Harry slipped the note back on Parler. Nice to meet you Harry, it said, and slithered to the floor and disappeared inside a crack in a corner of the room.  
  
It was about 6:00 when the doorbell ring. He heard the boisterous voice of Uncle Vernon greeting someone at the door. He listened at the door of his room, while the people downstairs chatted, waiting for dinner. After a few minutes their voices drifted away, and Harry knew they had gone to the dining room to eat dinner. Harry leaned his head against the door; he was at a loss of what to do next.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. What was that? He thought he had heard someone say his name. " Harry. Are you in there?" Harry quickly stood up. " Yes" he whispered. " Okay then, stand back!" Harry stepped away from the door, and seconds after, the door burst open, and there stood Immy. " Hi!" She whispered. " What are you doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Well.I can't tell you right now, maybe later. The only thing that't important is getting you outta here. Where's your stuff?" " Um, Hedwig's over there, and I've got a few of my things hidden under my bed. The rest is locked in the cupboard below the stairs." Immy walked over to the window, pointed her wand and said " Alohomora." The window swung open. She took Hedwig's cage and placed it on the sill. " Okay Hedwig," she said while letting the owl out. " You fly across the street to my house; a window is open. You can go in there, we'll catch up with you in a little while." Hedwig fluttered off, and Harry saw her enter Immy's house through a window. " Where's the cupboard?" " It's downstairs, right next to the dining room. They'll hear us if we try to get out of the house." Immy smiled impishly. " We'll have to be very, very quite"  
  
Harry led Immy down the stairs. He didn't think this plan would work. They were going to get caught. He led her to the cupboard, and turned to face the kitchen, to act as a lookout. " Alohomora " Immy whispered. The cupboard door opened. " Wingardium Leviosa " Harry's trunk floated out of cupboard. Then Harry got an idea. He slowly opened his trunk, and removed his Invisibility Cloak. " We can hide under this until we get outside." He whispered in Immy's ear. Immy nodded and moved the trunk closer to Harry, then sat on the trunk. Harry threw the cloak over the both of them, making sure no body parts could be seen. Immy led the way to the front door and stopped, sitting very still. Bursts of laughter floated from the dining room, and at that instant Immy reached over and turned the doorknob. 


	2. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 2 Harry's Birthday  
  
Harry sat in one of the River's big fluffy chairs flipping the channels of their TV and marveling at the channels they had. Immy came in carrying a tray with two bottles and two plates on it.  
  
" Are you hungry?" she asked Harry. " I haven't had dinner yet, and I'm starved. It's not fair that Mom and Dad get to have a great dinner, while we're here having to fend for ourselves."  
  
She placed the tray down and handed Harry a long sandwich, and a bottle of brown liquid.  
  
" Er. What's this" Harry asked.  
  
Immy raised her eyebrows at him, like she thought he was joking.  
  
" That's a sub sandwich." She said after confirming he had been dead serious. " And that's Mr. Pibb. It's kinda like Pepsi or Coke."  
  
Harry had only had Pepsi once long ago, after one of Dudley's birthday parties; Harry had been permitted to eat any remaining food left, and Harry had tasted Coca Cola, Sprite, and Pepsi.  
  
Harry gingerly took a sip. It did taste a bit like Coke, except for the aftertaste. Harry took a bite out of one end of the sandwich. "Mmmm!" he exclaimed, his mouth full. "Fis is good! Wafs in it?" Immy giggled.  
  
" You sound funny. Well, it's got three different meats, two cheeses, oil, vinegar, lettuce, mustard. and some other stuff."  
  
" Why do they call it a sub?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe because it's long, or maybe because it looks kinda like a subway train." Immy said as she waved her wand around, making little sparks shoot out the end of it.  
  
Watching Immy play with her wand jolted something important from Harry's memory. "Oh no!" he gasped sitting up quickly.  
  
" What?" asked Immy. " Did you forget some stuff back at your house?" Harry shook his head.  
  
" No. I just remembered something. We're not supposed to do magic out of school. They give us a letter every year, explaining to us about under aged wizards not being able to use magic. All that magic you did in my house, you'll be expelled for sure."  
  
Immy had a sly smile on her face. " They must have made some mistake. I never got a letter like that."  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he could already smell breakfast downstairs. He got out of bed and took the stairs two at a time. In the kitchen, Immy was sitting on a swivel stool, twirling herself around as she watched TV.  
  
" Hello Sleepy Head," she said to Harry. " Mom and Dad already left, Austin is outside. Josh is in his room, Samantha went to the mall, I think, and Timothy must have gone with her. To be honest I have no idea where Pierre is, but he'll show up for lunch. Come eat breakfast, I've been keeping it warm for you. I made it myself. Of course you'll like it, cause I made it and I make good food" Immy rattled on.  
  
Harry hoisted himself up on one of the stools, and took the plate of pancakes, eggs, and toast Immy had offered him.  
  
" So what do you wanna do today? Just name anything you want, cause you get to stay with us the rest of the summer. Don't ask me why, cause I'm not supposed to tell you; it's sorta a secret and Mom said-" Immy paused.  
  
"Am I talking too much? Daddy says I'm always talking too much, and I try to shut up, but it's just so hard. So if ever I'm talking your ears off, just say stop or something. Okay?" Harry nodded, and took another bite of his waffle.  
  
Harry spent the day watching TV and helping Immy empty the cupboard of snacks. Harry was having a lot of fun, and he was able to talk about whatever came to his mind. For even though Immy loved to talk, she was a pretty good listener too.  
  
" When's your birthday?" Immy asked out of the blue. Harry was used to this by now, she had been asking him funny questions like " What's your favorite color" and " how many strange animals have you seen in your life" all afternoon.  
  
" It's in a couple of days." Said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
" Really!" Immy squealed. " Mine too! Hey, I just got the coolest idea! Let's have a double birthday party! Wouldn't that be cool?!" She was bouncing on the couch now, so full of excitement.  
  
" You mean we have our birthdays on the same day?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah! Like, instead of the birthday cake saying ' Happy Birthday Harry' it will say 'Happy Birthday Harry and Immy' Aaanndd, we'd get double the presents"  
  
" Sounds fun." Harry said. Immy bounced right off the couch, and landed in a squat position.  
  
" Wanna plan the party now? It's something to do instead of just watching TV." Harry could have spent all day watching television; he rarely ever got to choose what to watch at the Dursley's. But Immy looked so excited, it was contagious. He nodded. " I'll go get some paper and a pencil." Immy said, and practically bounced away.  
  
" Do you like Chinese food? Or Mexican?" Immy asked Harry.  
  
" Er. Chinese." Responded Harry, even though he had never had either. " Cool." Said Immy. " So, we'll eat at a Chinese restaurant.and then go bowling. Our birthday presents will be delivered there." Immy paused.  
  
" Silly me, I forgot. Do you like to bowl?"  
  
" I've never bowled before." Harry admitted.  
  
" That's okay. I bet you'll like it. It's fun, once you get used to the funny clown shoes." She giggled at that last remark. " Clown shoes." She repeated to herself.  
  
Harry woke one morning, after spending almost a week with the Rivers, feeling different than he had the past mornings. Today he was fifteen years old. And today he was having his first birthday party and would be eating Chinese and going bowling for the first time. He rolled out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Immy was just coming out. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and shirt with a shimmering butterfly that appeared to really fly. " Good morning! Happy Birthday!" She said cheerfully. " Shower's free if you wanna use it. Oh wait!" she hurried down the hall to her room, and came back holding a small box. " Thought you would like to wear this, it being a special occasion and whatever."  
  
Inside the box was a necklace. The chain was silver, and on it hung a little golden snitch. Harry held it up, and the wings on the snitch fluttered. Harry looked at Immy with a very confused look on his face, wondering what would give her the idea that he wanted a necklace for his birthday. He had to admit that it looked very masculine, but it was a necklace all the same.  
  
" I know you think I'm crazy to give you a necklace, but in the States it's very fashionable for guys to wear 'em. And it's not just an ordinary piece of jewelry either. It's spelled to shine as bright as a flashlight in the dark, but only the person wearing it can see the light. Might come in handy some time." Immy paused for breath, and pushed a few braids away from her face. " I'll be downstairs when you're done. Mom took everyone out to get ready for the party, so we're home alone right now. Again. I swear, it's like a conspiracy or something. Oh well, see ya downstairs." Immy said and went to her room, closing her bedroom door before he could say thank you.  
  
After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and trying to flatten his hair, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Immy was there, eating a piece of toast.  
  
" Don't eat too much breakfast." She warned him. " It will ruin your appetite for this evening." Harry reached for a piece of toast, and had just put some jam on it when the doorbell rang. Immy jumped off her perch on the table. She looked through one of the front windows, and gasped.  
  
" It's Mr. Dursley! You'd better hide quick!"  
  
Harry dove underneath the kitchen table, which was covered in a large sunflower print tablecloth. Immy opened the door.  
  
" Good morning Mr. Dursley."  
  
" Morning Emily." Uncle Vernon said.  
  
" It's Imani." Immy corrected.  
  
"Hmm, yes. Imagrid. Listen, have you seen Harry? He's disappeared somewhere, and we can't seem to find him."  
  
Like he even cares, Harry thought to himself.  
  
" Well." He heard Immy say. " He's been visiting everyday now, for the past week or so. Has he not been coming home?"  
  
There was a pause, and all Harry could hear was Uncle Vernon's gasping breath.  
  
" Everyday? What has he been telling you?" Uncle Vernon asked slowly.  
  
" Oh he's been telling us such entertaining stories about a school called Hogwarts, where he's learning how to become a wizard."  
  
Aunt Petunia must have been hiding behind Uncle Vernon, because Harry heard her voice pipe up and say. " That's not true you know. He goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. For his own good."  
  
Immy gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like laughing." Of course, (snigger). For his (giggle) own good. We all knew those stories of his were just fairy-tale.."  
  
Just then two large owls came swooping through the open doorway, dropping two envelopes onto the kitchen table. Aunt Petunia let out a shriek. " Vernon.."  
  
" YOU'RE ONE OF HIS KIND AREN'T YOU?" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
" Excuse me? What kind? What are you talking about?" Immy feigned innocence.  
  
" HE'S HERE! YOU'RE HIDING HIM! I DEMAND YOU LET ME IN AT ONCE!" Uncle Vernon pushed his way in, Aunt Petunia and Dudley bringing in the rear.  
  
" Sir! I'm sorry, but my parents aren't home right now. I'll have to ask you to leave immediately!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was already looking in all the cupboards, and underneath chairs, even taking a peek in the oven.  
  
" Mr. Dursley, let me remind you that this is a violation of privacy, and if you do not get out of my house now, I will be forced to use drastic measures." Immy informed Mr. Dursley, as Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and him searched the house. They had not yet searched underneath the kitchen table, idiocy on their part, but very good for Harry.  
  
" Petrificus Totalus!" Immy yelled suddenly, snatching her wand from the table. Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon's bodies went rigid.  
  
" Wingarduim Leviosa!" Immy said, and all three Dursleys floated on their backs, unable to move.  
  
" Now." Said Immy. " I suggest you leave at once. My parents will be hearing about this. I suspect you'll get a friendly house call from them later." She jerked her wand, and the Dursleys floated out the door.  
  
" Arretes." She said. Uncle Vernon let out a roar as he fell to the ground. Aunt Petunia squeaked as she landed on top of Uncle Vernon, and Dudley yelped, dropping on top of them all.  
  
" And don't bother to come back!" Immy yelled, slamming the door.  
  
Harry crawled out from under the table.  
  
" I don't get it." Immy said. "Mom and Dad said that they made up a decoy to make your family think you're still at home. It musta stopped working or something." Immy shrugged.  
  
" Didn't your parents tell them I was here?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
" Well they were gonna tell them. After they had gotten your family's trust and all, they were gonna suggest you coming to spend some time with us while they were off in New York."  
  
Now Harry was totally confused. How did Immy know about the trip? And why was it so important he come here? Immy must have seen the confusion on his face because she went on and explained.  
  
"Principal Dumbledore wanted us here to kinda watch over you until school started up again. He said it would be best if you stayed close to your family, but still there could be a few more wizards around to keep watch. There's more, but I'm not telling you; I'll probably get in trouble for saying this much."  
  
Harry nodded. " Maybe we should get out of the house for a while," He suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Agreed Immy. " Do you have a broom?"  
  
" I'll go get it." Said Harry. He took the stairs two at a time, and returned with his Firebolt. Immy was also holding a Firebolt broom. They draped Harry's Invisibility Cloak around them and their brooms, and sneaked out the back door.  
  
Harry spent the afternoon in a small clearing surrounded by trees, racing and diving, performing loops and turns. As the day turned hot, Harry and Immy left their brooms under some bushes, covered in the Invisibility Cloak, to find a cold café to eat lunch in. They sat in a small booth, eating sundaes with more whipped cream and chocolate than ice cream.  
  
After they had eaten their ice cream they retrieved their brooms and headed back to the River's house. They entered the home breathless and laughing.  
  
" Happy Birthday to you two." Said a voice.  
  
Harry looked up to see Mr. River sitting at the kitchen table, holding two large envelopes. " You forgot about these." He said, and tossed the envelopes to them. While Immy told her parents about what happened earlier with the Dursleys, Harry opened his envelope, revealing several sheets of parchment. He pulled out the first page of parchment, and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry took a quick glance at his list of books. " What classes are you taking?" he asked Immy, while still looking at his list. " Oh, the usual.Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration.wow, we need a lot of books!" Immy was staring at her list now. Harry's list was jerked out if his hand. He looked up, startled.  
  
" We'll have plenty of time to look at these tomorrow." Said Mrs. River. " Right now I want all of you to pack your things and bring them down here. After Harry's party we'll leave for Diagon Alley, we'll be staying there for the rest of the summer."  
  
" It's because of the Dursleys, isn't it?" asked Immy. " Are you mad at me?"  
  
" No of course not." Said Mr. River. " You handled the situation very well. We're going to Diagon Alley because we thought this would be a good time to get to know the place. Your mother and I talked with the Dursleys and they have agreed to let Harry come with us. So hurry up and get ready. We're due at the restaurant soon."  
  
Harry and Immy sprinted up the stairs and entered their rooms. As Harry threw his things into his trunk, he wondered if the Rivers had really 'talked' to the Dursleys or just used some sort of spell to get what they wanted out of them. Either way, he was thrilled that he was going to spend the rest of the summer far, far away from Privet Drive.  
  
Harry was heaving his down the hall, when Immy came out of her room.  
  
" Leave 'em here if you want." She told him. " Daddy and the other boys will make sure every thing is brought."  
  
So Harry walked down to the van waiting outside. He sat in the back with Josh and Austin. Immy jumped into the van, smushing herself between Samantha and Pierre. Timothy sat in front.  
  
" I'll meet you at the bowling alley!" Mr. River yelled to his wife. Mrs. River waved and drove off. A s they drove down the street, a strange sensation took over Harry. He felt queasy and his head was spinning. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. Little did he realize that if he had opened them and glanced out the window, he would have seen them drive past a sign saying: Welcome to Kansas  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Chinese restaurant. Immy and Austin leaped out of the van, yelling " Chinese! Party! Food! Presents!" Immy's siblings climbed out of the car in a more dignified manner, Harry trailing behind them, and Mrs. River bringing in the rear. They entered the restaurant, and were led to a large table. Harry opened his menu and studied it. It didn't take him long to realize all the prices were in dollars; his unspoken question as to how this could be was answered when Mrs. River said, " Look at these prices! I declare Kansas is just too expensive!" The waiter came and asked for their order.  
  
" Chicken fried rice"  
  
" Vegetable delight and an extra plate (I'll take some of your rice, Austin)" ("Moooom!")  
  
" I'll have shrimp fried rice"  
  
" I would like steak fried rice please. And I want my steak rare"  
  
"Yeah I'll have the same thing."  
  
" Can you bring the sushi menu please? I'd like to make my order from there."  
  
" Oh gross, Sam. You're actually gonna make mom pay for you to eat raw fish?"  
  
" I don't want anything, I ate a burger at the mall."  
  
The waiter turned to Harry. "And for you?"  
  
" Um." Harry faltered. " Chicken fried rice?"  
  
The waiter nodded. " Excellent choice, Sir." he said in a terrible British accent. " And for drinks?" he asked as he took their menus.  
  
" Shirley Temples for all of us." Mrs. River said. The waiter nodded again and left, leaving them to wait until their drinks arrived.  
  
A few minutes later, the waiter returned with a partner, carrying trays of glasses and bowls. A Shirley Temple was placed before Harry, along with a bowl of clear soup with onions floating in it. Harry tried the drink. It tasted like Sprite, flavored with cherry juice. He sampled the soup, and found it tasting like onions and parsley, a combination that didn't agree with him. He looked around the table and saw Immy wasn't eating her soup either. She pantomimed vomiting, and giggled.  
  
Harry had drunk his glass of Shirley Temple before a man came out of the kitchen, pushing a cart. Aha. Food. Harry thought. But he wasn't completely right. The man wheeled his cart around the table, and stopped at the end of the table, where no chairs had been set. He turned on a few switches, and their table began to hum. " O.K! Let's get busy!" he yelled as he flipped a spatula in the air and caught it behind his back. The man took out a bottle and let a liberal amount of liquid fall onto the humming table. He then lit a match, and threw it onto the table. A great burst of flames shot up. When the fire had died down, the man was already flipping meat and rice onto the now hot stove (or table, Harry wasn't sure what it was now.) The man cooked chicken and steak and shrimp, stopping every so often to do a trick, like lighting an onion on fire or putting a match up to the chicken, cooking it in five seconds without burning it ("What is with him and fire?" Immy whispered in Harry's ear.)  
  
When various parts of their dinner were cooked to perfection, the man would scoop it off the stove and onto the appropriate plate. Harry tasted his rice and chicken. " Dip your chicken in the sauce." Said Austin, who had also gotten chicken. Harry dunked a piece of chicken in a small bowl of some lumpy, yellow, thick stuff, and took a tiny bite. He found that the sauce gave the chicken a sweet flavor.  
  
The show was over. They had applauded the cook, and been left to finish their dinner. Harry was having the best birthday ever. He had sampled everything on his plate, and had even tried to eat half his meal with chopsticks.  
  
" How did you like the show?" Mrs. River asked Immy.  
  
" What a performance!" She said. " I laughed, I cried, it moved me, Mom."  
  
Mrs. River smiled at her adopted daughter's antics. " What about you Harry?"  
  
" It was great! Thanks." Harry said.  
  
" Well it's not over yet." Timothy hinted. A second later, a band of waiters' and waitresses' came running out of a door at the far corner of the restaurant shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"HAAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIIRRTHDAY! HAAPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAAPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIIRRTHDAY! TO YOU, TO YOU, TO YOU! OLA!"  
  
They set a large bowl of something on fire in front of Harry. Immy got one too. The whole restaurant was applauding and saying happy birthday. Harry didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed. The waiters' went back through the door.  
  
" Thank you!" Immy yelled before the door closed behind the last one. The fire had died down and Harry could see a mound of brown goop sitting at the bottom of the bowl.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Immy said, noticing Harry's disgusted look. " Try it."  
  
Harry picked up his spoon and gingerly took a tiny bite of the brown substance. It tasted like cinnamon, honey and sugar. Harry thought he could taste vanilla ice cream. " It's fried ice cream," Mrs. River informed Harry. Harry nodded and took another bite.  
  
After dinner, Mrs. River drove them to a bowling alley. Harry could hear the clashing of pins and bowling balls. Inside, they were given their bowling alley number and red and blue bowling shoes. ("Clown shoes," Immy said)  
  
Pierre helped Harry find a bowling ball that was just right for him, while Mrs. River typed each person's name into a computer.  
  
" The trick is, Harry" Immy was telling him while Josh bowled. " Is to roll the ball, and try to knock down those pins. There are little red arrows on the floor to help you aim the ball. Get it?"  
  
Harry didn't.  
  
" Watch me." She said as her named flashed on an overhead TV screen, telling her it was her turn to bowl. She took a running start, and rolled her ball down the lane, bending her knees and dragging her back foot as she rolled. Her ball sped down the lane, knocking down five pins. " You get two turns. If you knock down all the pins on the first try, you get a strike. If you knock down all the pins in two tries, that's called a spare. The more pins you knock down, the more points you get." She said all this while she waited for her ball to come up this round machine that resembled a futuristic water fountain. She bowled again, this time knocking down only one pin. " Rats." She said.  
  
" Your turn Harry."  
  
Harry gripped his ball with his three fingers in the holes. He took a running start and rolled the ball. It whizzed down the lane, and hit the front middle pin. The front pin and the ball knocked down the next two pins, then the next three, and so on, until all pins had been knocked down. " Wow Harry! A strike on your first try!" Samantha exclaimed. Harry grinned. He liked this game.  
  
Harry had gone up two more times to bowl his turn, before Mr. River finally arrived, pushing s cart full of elaborately wrapped gifts. " Oh wow!" Immy cried out. She jumped over the bench she had been sitting on, and gave Mr. River a big hug. Mr. River maneuvered the cart to a nearby table.  
  
" C'mon, Harry" Immy said to him. " Don't you wanna open your gifts?" Harry walked to the table in mild shock. He hadn't thought he would be getting anything. Immy was already rummaging through the heap of boxes, taking out the ones that belonged to her. Mrs. River placed a pile of presents in front of Harry. He picked up the closest one and read the card attached to it.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! I hope this gift finds you well. I'll be in Diagon Alley next week. Will you be there? I have so much to tell you about my summer. Hope to see you soon. Hermione  
  
He opened the box. Inside was a small sphere. Another note had been attached to it.  
  
This is a Memory Ball. It's sort of like a Remembrall except that it doesn't turn red. You can train it to remember important dates, so you won't forget.  
  
" Cool!" Immy said, who had been looking over Harry's shoulder. " Can I try it?" Harry nodded. Immy picked it up and held it close to her face. " September first. King Cross's Station at eleven o' clock, platform nine and three quarters." The globe misted up, and then the words September 1st Kings Cross's Station 11:00 platform 9 and 3/4, appeared inside, bouncing off the walls of the sphere.  
  
" Coooool." Immy breathed.  
  
"That should come in handy sometime" Said Samantha.  
  
"Nifty." Said Josh.  
  
Harry opened the next package. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry, I've been trying to reach you all summer! Are you O.K? Mum says she'd be willing to come and get you if you need us. If you're reading this, that means my owl reached you. Happy Birthday. I hope you like this gift. Contact us soon. O.K? P.S- Fred and George say Hi and thanks again! Ron  
  
Harry opened the small package. Inside was a quill. It looked quite ordinary. Harry picked it up and set it aside on a napkin. But instead of just lying there on the napkin. It stood itself upright.  
  
" What's with the quill?" Immy asked. Harry watched in amazement as the quill wrote: What's with the quill?  
  
" Cool!" said Immy. Cool, wrote the quill.  
  
" How do I stop it?" Harry asked, almost to himself.  
  
" Why don't you just say stop?" Immy suggested. The quill was still writing furiously, and was now scribbling on the table.  
  
" Stop" Harry commanded. The quill shuddered, then clattered to the table. Harry put the quill back in its box, and reached for the next package.  
  
It was from Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Inside was a note telling Harry Happy Birthday, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a box of homemade fudge, rather on the gooey side.  
  
Harry heard Immy squeal as she opened a present and found a pair of blue jeans that had a silvery sheen to them. " Too cute!" she cried. " Too cute!"  
  
Harry picked up a small box, and studied it. He opened the box, and found another box inside. This one was carved out of wood, with a picture of a broom engraved on it. Inside this box was a small bottle of broom handle polishing wax, a pair of Tail-Twig Clippers, and a small book entitled Step- by-Step Guidebook to Performing the Best Stunts and Loops. A note was in the bottom of the box.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. I hope the summer has gone well enough for you. I hope to come visit you soon, but at this current time, I'm a little preoccupied. Just a reminder that I don't want you wandering off during the school year. And there is always some safety in numbers. Remember to send word if ever you need me.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry carefully replaced the letter at the bottom of the box. There were two more presents left. Both of them were signed: From: The Rivers  
  
Inside the boxes he found clothing. Two outfits, complete with socks, belts, and even underwear. The jeans looked as if they would fit him perfectly, as did the shirts. Harry thought the clothes were one of the best gifts he had ever gotten, considering he had always had to wear Dudley's old hand-me downs. mmy had finished unwrapping her gifts too, and was going around the table giving all the Rivers hugs and kisses. " Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the best birthday I've ever had!" Harry smiled. He couldn't agree more. 


	3. Diagon Ally

Chapter 3  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning feeling dazed and confused. It took a while before the events of last night sunk in, and he was able to recall where he was. He was in Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron; room five. Harry got out of bed. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. " Come in!" Harry said in a sleepy voice. The door opened, and in walked Immy. She was still in her nightclothes, Harry guessed. She was wearing a shirt that had the words Princess written in glitter on it. The shirt was so large it went right down to Immy's knees.  
  
"Good Morning." She said rather sleepily. She walked across the room and sat on Harry's bed.  
  
" Hi." Harry said, still groggy.  
  
" Diagon Alley's really cool." Immy said. " Even though I've only seen my room and your room." Immy had been holding her glasses in her hand, and now she put them on to get a better look around the room.  
  
" What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
" I don't know. But it's still dark outside."  
  
" Mmm hmm." Harry agreed, not really knowing he was agreeing. He was slowly drifting back to sleep. What had woken him up so early in the first place? Harry lay back down on his bed. Immy was talking about the talking mirror she had in her room, and what it had said about her hair and glasses, but Harry wasn't even trying to listen anymore. His eyes were slowly closing. his mind was drifting.  
  
Harry was in a cemetery. It was dark, and strange sounds surrounded him. And then, a dark shape was slowly coming towards him. Harry's heart began to beat faster. He knew who it was. The figure was coming stealthily closer. The face was hooded. It reached into its sleeve, and produced a wand. A wand that looked strangely familiar. The figure had almost reached Harry, but for some reason Harry couldn't move at he moment. The hooded figure pointed his wand at Harry. Harry took a step back, and tripped over a tombstone. Shrill laughter reached Harry's ears. He struggled to his feet and forced his legs to run. He didn't know why, and he didn't know to where, but he knew he had to get away. Had to escape and hide, before the thing got him. Harry stumbled. The thing in the hood stood next to him now. Harry reached for his own wand, but it wasn't there. The thing had his wand. It was going to kill him with his own wand. The hooded thing pointed Harry's wand at him. Green light enveloped him. He heard the thing laugh. Then he heard a scream. A blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! C'mon, get up. Harry!" Immy was shaking him, pulling him from the land of dreams. He sat up with a start.  
  
" Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream or something." Immy asked him. Harry just shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
"Well, it's still early. I think I'll go get dressed."  
  
Harry nodded, while slipping his glasses onto his face.  
  
" Well, I guess I'll go." Immy said, and with that, climbed off the bed and went out the door.  
  
Still a little shaken from his dream, Harry decided to get up. He got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. He sat alone, in a small table at the back of the parlor. After he had eaten some toast and marmalade, he decided to go out and walk around a bit. He went out to the backyard, took out his wand, and tapped the third brick from the left above the trash bin. Instantly, and archway into Diagon Ally opened in the wall. He refilled his moneybag from his vault at Gringotts, and realizing he had never bought a birthday present for Immy, he decided to get her one. He walked down the cobbled stone streets, pausing in front of a shop here and there, to check out their merchandise. I might as well buy something for me while I'm at it. Harry thought to himself, and stepped inside Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.  
  
By that afternoon, Harry had been to Madam Malkin's and bought some new robes, had visited the Apothecary to replenish his store of potion ingredients, and had been to Flourish and Blotts and bought all the books he would need for that year. He still hadn't found the right gift for Immy yet. He was walking discouraged down one of the side streets, when something bright caught his eyes. In a shop window, laid a gold chain necklace with small bubble like beads, all different translucent colors. In the middle, was a tiny cluster of yellow, blue, and green bubbles that seemed to float around the whole necklace, without really moving. An old lady came out of the shop.  
  
" Can I help you?" she asked Harry.  
  
" Er. I'm looking for a gift." Harry said. " A.really nice gift."  
  
" Might this gift be for a young lady?" the old woman asked slyly.  
  
" Yes" Harry answered truthfully.  
  
" Well, come in, come in, Dear." She beckoned. Harry stepped inside the small shop.  
  
"Now." Said the old woman, getting right down to business. " Let's see.what about this?" she held up a silver bracelet, intricately etched in an azure blue. The words 'I love you' flashed around the bracelet in green, then yellow, then violet.  
  
" No?" said the woman, reading Harry's expression. " Well what about this?" In her hand she held a gold ring, rubies, crystals, and emeralds had been shaped into minute hearts that chased each other around the ring.  
  
" No," said Harry.  
  
" What about this?" the old lady asked, and reached behind the counter holding a crystal bear holding a garnet heart. Harry shook his head. The old women showed Harry her entire collection of trinkets and jewelry, all which seemed to go along the lines of sweethearts and love. Harry rejected each item. He didn't want to seem like he was in love with Immy. He just wanted to get her a nice gift.  
  
" That's all I have, dear." The old woman said sadly. " Are you sure you don't won't to take another look at the glass earrings?"  
  
" What about that?" he asked pointing to the bubble necklace.  
  
" Ahhh. I plum forgot about that one. Yes, a fine choice, Dear." She carefully picked up the necklace and carried it to the checkout counter. " Shall I wrap it for you?" she asked Harry. He nodded.  
  
So Harry walked out of the little jewelry shop, weighed down with school clothes and supplies, and a small gift-wrapped box. He walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, dumped his stuff in his room, and went looking for Immy. He found her in her room, staring out her window. " Harry," she said, clearly surprised. " Where have you been all morning? I wanted to tell you that Samantha, Timothy, and Pierre left early this morning, but you were gone. They all told me to tell you goodbye and they hope to see you again. That won't be until summer though, cause they work all winter and spring. What's that?" She asked pointing to the box in Harry's hand. Harry had waited patiently as she prattled on and on, and now he walked over to the window and presented the small wrapped box. " Happy birthday. Well sort of anyway." Harry said. She took the box from him, and began to open it.  
  
" Oh wow!" she gasped. " It's beautiful. Thanks so much Harry." She took the necklace out of the box and studied it. "We must read each other's mind or something, cause I gave you a necklace too, remember?" Immy grinned at him. Harry realized he was grinning too. Immy walked over to the mirror, and put the necklace up against her neck. At that instant, the tiny bubbles beads popped, showering Immy with sparkling dust, and little red hearts. Streamers that read 'I love you' floated to the ground. Immy stared at Harry through the mirror, a funny look on her face. Harry turned beet red.  
  
" I didn't --- I don't." he tried to explain, but Immy was clutching her stomach, practically rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
" Oh Harry! You should see yourself!" She laughed. She picked herself off the ground and gave Harry a hug. " I understand Harry. I wasn't laughing at you really, just the situation." She giggled. " Whoever you bought it from musta thought you were buying something for your girlfriend!" Harry smiled, in spite of himself. " Thanks for the great gift, Harry. Wanna get a sundae?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
The days passed lazily by. Harry soon fell into a pleasant routine. He would get up, and depending on what time it was, he would either go across the hall to Immy's room, and they would play Wizard Monopoly (just like Muggle Monopoly, except the game pieces moved on their own) or he would go downstairs to have lunch (this was on rare occasions when he had stayed up extra late getting into mischief with Immy) Then Harry and Immy would walk around Diagon Alley for the rest of the morning (or afternoon) Then they would go out into the Muggle world, and go to the movies. As evening arrived, they would head back to the Leaky Cauldron, and have a family dinner. Then Harry would either head up to bed, or Immy would come to his room, and they'd play games or talk. Sometimes they would camp out in one another's rooms, toasting marshmallows and drinking ambrosia cider.  
  
It was late at night. Harry should have gone to bed hours ago, but he had been so engrossed in the game Immy had been teaching him called Uno Magic; a game that involved exploding cards. The two of them laughed and talked and played until they completely fell asleep.  
  
Harry was having a wonderful dream, where, he was racing towards the golden snitch, when suddenly his broom disappeared and Harry was able to fly on his own. He had just gotten to the part where he had flown into the Dursley's house, scheming to scare them as best as he could, when he was woken up by a violent session of shaking. " Geroff me" he mumbled grumpily.  
  
" Oh, for goodness sakes, Harry wake up!" Immy whispered fiercely.  
  
" What?" he asked exasperated, he wanted to get back to his dream.  
  
" Come on Harry! Don't you know what day it is?"  
  
" Sunday?" Harry replied dumbly. " Well, yes. But also it's the day before school starts! Come on get dressed! All your friends from Hogwarts will be coming to Diagon Alley to get all their stuff! I want to meet them. Get up! Getup!" She was whining now, for Harry was showing no signs of getting out of bed. For once Harry half wished school wouldn't start for another week. He glanced sleepily at a clock on the wall. The one hand was on 'keep sleeping'.  
  
" It's not even breakfast time yet. There's still time---AAARRGGHH!" Immy had pulled the blankets from out under him, sending him crashing to the floor in a big tangled heap of pillows, sheets, and comforter.  
  
" What did you do that for!"  
  
" Because it's time to get up, get ready.and your sleeping in my bed." Immy replied. " I had to sleep on the floor for half the night."  
  
Harry didn't feel sorry for her at all. Immy would have done the same thing to him if she had the chance.  
  
Immy was bouncing on her hands and knees on the bed " Come on! What does it take to get you to wake up?"  
  
" A sundae at lunch." Harry said.  
  
" Deal. But you gotta buy me a drink."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Harry untangled himself from the blankets and headed out the door to his room. When he came down for breakfast, his food was already waiting for him at the table. Immy waved him over. " When do you think they'll start coming?" she asked through mouthfuls of egg. Harry shrugged. " I'm so excited." She continued bouncing a little on her seat. " I've never met wizards and witches my age, this is so cool!" she squealed.  
  
" You've never ever met any wizards your-our age?" Harry said in disbelief. Immy shook her head.  
  
" I couldn't go to any wizardry schools, because the orphanage wouldn't let me. By the time they found me a wizard family to live with, I was years behind every one else my age. But it was worth the wait. Before I found out what I really was, I thought I was a freak or something."  
  
Harry could relate to that.  
  
" Before I got my letter from Hogwarts, I thought I was odd too. Funny things always seemed to happen to me, and I didn't know why." Harry said. He told her about the time he had been chased by Dudley and his gang, and somehow he miraculously jumped up onto the school roof. Immy laughed. She pushed back her chair.  
  
" I'm done." She declared. " Are you ready?"  
  
" Hold up a minute" Harry said. He grabbed his muffin off his plate. " Ready." He said. They went out to the backyard. Harry took out his wand and tapped the third brick from the left above the trash bin. The archway to Diagon Alley appeared, and they walked through.  
  
Harry had never seen Immy so energetic. She had waited all summer for this moment. To be able to see people her age do magical things, and to meet them was something she had been looking forward to for years. Immy still needed to buy her books and robes, which was good. She would be going into the same stores as everyone else, buying the same things as every other Hogwarts student. Immy's giddiness was a little catching, and Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione again. They entered Flourish and Blotts to get the books Immy would need for the year.  
  
Harry spotted Ron instantly. " Ron! RON!" Harry yelled. Immy was bouncing on her toes, making her moneybag jangle loudly. " Harry! You made it!" Ron said. Harry walked over to the Weasley family, Immy bouncing behind him.  
  
" Did you hear?" Ron asked excitedly. "Dad got a raise! He was in the Daily Prophet and everything!"  
  
" That's great Ron!" Harry said genuinely happy. The Weasley's weren't exactly the richest family.  
  
Ron didn't elaborate on the subject, instead he turned his attention to Immy. " Hello" he said. " Oh. Ron this is Immy. I stayed with her family for the summer. Immy this is Ron"  
  
" Hi." Ron said again, and shook Immy's hand.  
  
" This is so cool!" Immy squealed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared from behind a bookshelf. " Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here. We were thinking of coming and getting you ourselves if we didn't hear from you by the time school starts. Professor Dumbledore sent word that everything would be taken care of, and I see now that he was quite right. " She gave Harry a bone-crushing hug.  
  
" And who is this lovely lady?" she asked. Immy giggled and gave a small curtsy.  
  
"How do you do Mrs. Weasley? My name is Imani River."  
  
" Will you be going to Hogwarts?"  
  
" Yes ma'am. My family and I just moved her from the U.S. So I'll be a fifth year just like Harry." Just then Fred and George came into the shop.  
  
" Harry! Good to see you! Must admit we were getting a bit worried." Fred gave Harry a big thump on the back.  
  
" Yeah. Who would we get to replace you as our seeker?" George joked, giving Harry an equally large thump. Immy just stood there, grinning.  
  
" Hallo" George said to Immy. " Are you new?" Immy nodded.  
  
" You look awfully tall to be a first year." Fred remarked.  
  
" I'm a fifth year." Immy said. " We moved here just a few weeks ago."  
  
" Well good to meet you. Want a toffee?" Fred asked, holding out the piece of candy. Immy looked at Fred, then at George. Both had silly grins on their faces.  
  
" Go on. Have a toffee." George urged. Harry caught Immy's attention behind Fred and George's backs. He furiously shook his head.  
  
" No thank you, but thanks." Immy said. " What type is it anyway? Does it make bubbles come out of your nose or something?"  
  
Fred shook his head. " Nah. It just makes your face turn green."  
  
" Yuck."  
  
" That bubble idea sounds promising though." George said thoughtfully.  
  
" Double yuck." Immy said.  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, and Immy exited the shop together, and crossed the street.  
  
" How on earth did you get into Hogwarts?" Ron asked Immy.  
  
" Yeah. Now that I think of it, I've never heard of a students transferring into school." Fred said.  
  
" Hey you're right! That never happens at Hogwarts. How'd you make it in?" George asked.  
  
" 'Cause I'm special." Immy said, grinning.  
  
" Ha ha, very funny, but really, why are you going to Hogwarts." Fred asked.  
  
" It's kinda a long story. I don't really understand it myself. But the way I see it, my parents were sent here for some strange reason, and they thought it would be a good idea if I went to school. You know, get me outta their hair. My dad pulled a few strings and got me into Hogwarts." Immy explained. By this time, they had reached the Apothecary. Although Harry had already gotten his supplies, he went inside with everyone else. While Ron and Harry looked at tarantula hair and bottled monkey's tonsils, Harry asked: " Have you heard anything about Hermione?"  
  
" She said she was going to be here by today." Ron answered. " She went to visit her boyfriend you know." he grimaced.  
  
" Who's her boyfriend?" Immy asked coming up next to them, holding a jar of pickled newts.  
  
"Victor Krum." Ron said.  
  
" Really? Wow. Isn't he a real big quidditch person? How'd she meet him?"  
  
" Last year." Said Harry.  
  
" At school." Said Ron. Immy looked confused. "Victor Krum goes to Hogwarts?" She asked. " It's a long story." Harry sighed. " I'll tell you about it later."  
  
The day went slowly by. Harry saw many of his fellow students at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who, Harry was sure, gave Immy an extra smile. Immy left Ron and Harry in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to buy her new Hogwarts robes. Having nothing to do, the two boys sat in front of the store, telling each other about their summer. When Harry got to the part about the birthday party, Ron asked him to explain what bowling was. It's hard to explain bowling to someone when you don't fully understand it yourself. From inside, they could hear Immy talking to Madam Malkin. " These robes do absolutely nothing to my figure. Don't you have anything more form- fitting?" A few minutes later Immy came skipping out of the shop, her new robes carefully folded in a bag. " Why do they have to be black?" Immy sighed. " It's not that I don't like black--" " Ron! Harry!" someone called. Harry turned around, and saw Hermione running down the street.  
  
" Hi." She said when she had caught up with them.  
  
" Hey, I know who you are!" Immy said, sticking out her hand. " My name's Immy. Harry's told me so much about you."  
  
" He did?" said Hermione.  
  
" I did?" Harry asked.  
  
Immy shifted her bag from one hand to the other. " Yep. If what he told me is true, you'll be hearing a lot from me." She teased. " I'm terrible at school."  
  
" Oh Hogwarts is not so hard." Hermione said. " Did you read any of your books yet?" She asked.  
  
" Yes. I've already read a few chapters in our Defense against the Dark Arts book. There are some things I don't quite understand." Immy and Hermione walked off together discussing Gremlins and Chiflers, and the best techniques to ward them off.  
  
" I had a great summer, thanks for asking Hermoine." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
" Immy just got her books today." Harry said. " How could she read them so quickly?"  
  
" Great." Ron groaned. " I think we've got ourselves another Hermione."  
  
Harry and Ron trailed behind Immy and Hermione, as they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
" You owe me a sundae." Harry told Immy.  
  
" And you owe me a drink." Immy said, smiling.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. " I want a double chocolate and pumpkin sundae, with two extra scoops of peanut butter ice cream, and extra whipped cream and strawberry topping."  
  
" You can't eat all that Harry!" Hermione scolded.  
  
" I'm sharing with Ron." Harry told her.  
  
" That's okay." Immy said. " I'll have an extra large ice cream float, with butterbeer ice cream and more whipped cream than you're getting, and five cherries." She announced.  
  
" That's not a drink." Harry complained.  
  
" And I know you can't drink all of that." Said Ron, sizing her up.  
  
" Anything I can put in a cup is a drink." Immy told them. " Besides, I'm sharing with Hermione."  
  
While they waited for their ice cream to arrive, the topic came up about Harry time with the Rivers. " So why were you staying with them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cause Mr. Dumbledore told us that he should come stay with us for the rest of the summer." Immy answered.  
  
" Why didn't you just send an owl to me?" Ron asked Harry, sounding a little hurt. "We would have helped you."  
  
" I couldn't." Harry explained. " Hedwig was locked in her cage, and even if I could have gotten her out, my window was boarded up, as were all the other windows in the house, and I was locked in my room most of the time." Ron was quiet. He still didn't look convinced. Their drinks and sundaes were brought out to them, and all was quiet for a while as they occupied themselves with their ice cream. " Where are you staying?" Immy asked Hermione. " My parents dropped me off just a few hours ago. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron." " Great!" Immy said. " Me and Harry are staying there too. What about you, Ron?" Ron just nodded. " Maybe we can all have dinner together! That would be so cool!"  
  
After they had finished their ice cream, the four of them went in search of Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny. " Oh there you are." Mrs. Weasley said when she saw the four of them.  
  
" Mrs. Weasley." Said Immy. " I was wondering if you and your family would like to join my family for dinner."  
  
" Of course!" said Mrs. Weasley. " As long as it's alright with your parents." Immy nodded. " Well, if you'll excuse us, come Ron-we need to buy you some new robes." She walked off with Ron, Hermione trailing behind. " Aren't you coming Immy?" Hermione called back. Immy was walking the other direction.  
  
" I have to go ask my parents about dinner." Immy explained as she trotted off back to the leaky cauldron. " You wanna come with me, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to meet your family." Hermione said as she ran to catch up with Immy.  
  
"See you guys at dinner!" She called behind her, and disappeared in the crowd. Harry and the Weasleys entered the shop, and Harry watched patiently as Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all fitted for new robes. By the time they exited Madam Malkin's Harry noticed the sky had turned a nice shade of purple.  
  
Down the street Harry could just make out the slender outline of Immy running towards them. " Mrs. Weasley." Immy puffed. " Glad I found you in time. My parents said that it would be an honor if you could join us for dinner. They're waiting for us now." Mrs. Weasley thanked her, all the while looking at Immy's outfit. Harry looked too. She was wearing a sparkly blue shirt, with holes cut in the sleeves. Her pants were decorated with sparkly jewels and cut above the ankle. To top it all off she wore a knee-length fuzzy, long vest that matched the color of her sweater.  
  
Harry had never even seen an ordinary girl Muggle dress like that. Many times when Wizards went out into the Muggle world, they confused their outfits, but Harry didn't think this was the case. Immy must have noticed Harry looking at her. She giggled. " I like to be different." She said. She was walking with Harry and Ron, at the back of the procession of Weasleys.  
  
" Do you go out in public like that?" Ron asked.  
  
" This is how I always dress." Immy told him. " The kids in Kansas liked the way I dress. And I like it too" They had reached the Leaky Cauldron, and were in the parlor, looking for Immy's parents.  
  
" Oh I see them." said Immy, and gave a little wave to the Rivers. Hermione was sitting at the table already. Mr. and Mrs. River stood up as they came to the table. Immy gave Mrs. River a quick hug before sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
" Hello! Thank you for joining us tonight." Said Mr. River. He shook each Weasley's hand, except Ginny's, which was awarded a small kiss instead.  
  
" Thank you for inviting us." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry sat across from Hermione, and Ron sat next to him.  
  
" So which one's Fred and which one's George?" Josh asked the twins.  
  
" I'm Fred." Said George.  
  
" And I'm George." Said Fred. Fred sat next to Ron, and George sat next to Fred. Josh sat next George, and Mrs. Weasley took the last seat.  
  
" You guys have some real cool food." Immy was telling anyone who would listen.  
  
"Imagine turning a kidney into a yummy pie!"  
  
" We're going to have to find us a new keeper." George told was telling Josh. " You play Quidditch?"  
  
" They've got all sorts of sweets there." Ginny said to Immy. " And it's an all wizard town."  
  
" No, Josh isn't going to Hogwarts." Mrs. River was telling Mrs. Weasley. " He's going to Australia with a bunch of his friends for some ' on the job' training for taking care of magical creatures."  
  
" Haven't seen Dad for days." Ron told Harry. " They really got him working down there. Mind you, he seems to enjoy it." Their dinner of sliced duck came on large platters. The conversation did not subside though.  
  
" Like I was saying, can't play Quidditch to save my life." Josh explained. " If you need a player, talk to Immy. Magnificent flyer, she is. It comes as natural as breathing to her."  
  
" They're a pair of jokers, those two." Said Mrs. Weasley. " Want to open a joke shop. Found a long list of things they'd invented last year, had to throw it away. Most of the lot was too dangerous you see."  
  
" They adopted me four years ago." Immy told Fred and George. " They told me I was a witch, and everything. But I couldn't start wizard school until they adopted me. I'd been living in a Muggle orphanage, and of course I couldn't tell them. They would never believe me."  
  
" Oh Harry, I forgot. This was left at our doorstep the other day. It's from the Dursleys." Mr. River handed Harry a note.  
  
Gone to New York. Having fun. Do what you're told. The Dursleys  
  
"They were supposed to go to New York at least two weeks ago." Harry said.  
  
" Well it takes about two weeks for a letter to cross the ocean. Especially if it wasn't flown over here by Air Mail." Immy explained. She turned her attention back to Ginny, who was describing the horror of being the only girl in a family of boys.  
  
" I like Immy." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. " I hope she gets into Gryffindor."  
  
" I still think it's weird that she going to Hogwarts at all. Shouldn't she be in some American school or something?"  
  
"Who knows?" Hermione shrugged. " But it doesn't really matter much does it?" They finished off the duck, and ate their deserts (rhubarb pie with vanilla bean ice cream)  
  
" I suppose we should probably go to bed early." Mr. River announced. " Seeing as we'll have to get up in the morning." Harry got up from the table with the rest.  
  
" You guys wanna play Uno?" Immy asked.  
  
" Never heard of it." Fred said.  
  
" Always ready to try new things." George said.  
  
" What about you, Ron?" Immy asked. Ron nodded and followed Fred and George up the stairs. Ginny was still sitting at the table. " Come on." Immy laughed, pulling Ginny out of her seat. " You're invited too of course."  
  
" Great." Ginny said, as though she had been expecting to be left out of things again.  
  
" Coming Josh?" Immy asked. Josh nodded and followed Ginny, Immy, Harry, and Hermione up the staircase.  
  
Harry woke the next morning to the sounds of footsteps outside his room and wailing, which Harry guessed was being made by Austin. He peeked out of his room, and saw Immy running down the hall, followed by Hermione and Ginny. A yellow blur slithered past Harry. Catch me if you can, Immy! Aha ha haha! Harry heard the snake say. " Parler! Parler come back here right now!" Immy yelled. She sprinted down the hall. Parler had already reached the stairs. " Oh no you don't!" Immy said. She dived, and caught the snake just before it was about to slither down the stairs. Harry heard the THUMP THUMP as Immy tumbled down the stairs, head first. Harry hurried down the hall along with Hermione, Ginny, and George. " Immy, are you alright?" Hermione called.  
  
" Yeah!" Immy called back. She was walking back up the stairs draping Parler around her neck.  
  
" That was a great save!" George shouted. " Can you do that on a broom?"  
  
Immy nodded. " You bet I can!" Just then, Mrs. River came out of her room.  
  
" What is going on?"  
  
" Nothing, Mom." Immy said. But to her snake she said: " Trying to get away, weren't you? Just for that I'm putting you in your box for the whole train trip. No! Not the box! Harry heard Parler pleading. Immy disappeared into her room.  
  
" Well, we might as well get up and get ready." Mrs. Weasley said. She had come out of her room too, to see what all the commotion was about. " Okay everyone, get dressed, and make sure you have all your things packed. George, go comb your hair." Everyone went back to his or her room, to get ready. Harry change into his new pants, and a shirt that had a picture of a golden snitch on the front. He checked under his bed and in corners for anything he might have forgotten. He heaved his trunk down the hall, but decided to wait for Ron to help him carry it down the stairs. Hermione and Ginny came out of one of the rooms, lugging one of their trunks. Immy was holding a cage, a basket, and a glass box. Help! Harry heard the muffled cry of Parler. The three girls went into the room next door, and dragged a second trunk out.  
  
" We appreciate your offer to help Harry." Hermione said, sarcasm in her tone " But please don't bother. We insist on doing it ourselves." Harry grinned, and helped Ginny carry the last trunk to the stairs. At closer scrutiny, Harry noticed each girl was dusted over with a gold powder. " We found one of those bubbles you gave Immy that hadn't burst." Hermione said while brushing herself off.  
  
" Yeah, a few off the smaller one didn't pop though" Immy said. " See?" she held out her hand and Harry saw five small, slightly transparent bubbles floating around her wrist. At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. River came out of their room, Mrs. River holding Austin tightly in her arms.  
  
" You are taking your snake to school, aren't you?" Mrs. River asked.  
  
Immy shrugged. " I don't know, Mom. Maybe I'll leave it here with Austin. I know how much he loves Parler." Immy said wickedly. Large tears began to fall down Austin's cheeks, and he tightened his grip on Mrs. River's hand.  
  
"Oh, Austin, I was just joking." Immy said. " Of course I'm taking him to school."  
  
" Be careful." Mr. River said, raising one eyebrow. Immy nodded rolling her eyes.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid or careless with him." She said.  
  
Fred and George and Josh helped carry everyone's trunks down to the River's van. They decided to load the van with the trunks and cages, and everyone else would cram into taxis. They arrived at King Crosses Station at 10: 30. The van, along with everyone's trunks came ten minutes later. The Rivers and the Weasleys went to Platform 9. Next to Platform 9 was Platform 10.  
  
" Where's Platform nine and three quarters?" Immy asked. Then she noticed Fred, George, and Josh walking straight in to the wall.  
  
" We have to go through a wall?" She said in disbelief.  
  
" We'll go with you." Hermione said. Ginny nodded. Harry and Ron pushed their trolleys to the wall between the two platforms, pretending as though they were waiting for a train to arrive. The leaned casually on the wall--- and fell across the barrier into Platform nine and three quarters. A few minutes later, Hermione, Ginny, and Immy came bursting through the large archway. " That was fun!" Immy exclaimed. " Let's do it again. Come on Ginny." And they disappeared through the archway, leaving their trolleys behind.  
  
They came through again a little later. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Rivers had already gone through, and when the two girls returned they got a stern talking to from each of their mothers. Mr. River came through the barrier with little Austin, who was clutching his hand like his life depended on it. They loaded their trunks onto the train.  
  
" Here." Mrs. Weasley said, giving her children a few coins. " Buy something for yourselves if you get hungry. Which I know you will."  
  
" Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll write to you."  
  
" Remember what we always tell you, Honey."  
  
" Get on the train, it'll be leaving soon."  
  
Immy got on the train. " Bye Austin! Bye Josh! Say bye to everyone else for me!" she called through a window. The Hogwarts Express lurched forward. Harry gave a wave to the Rivers.  
  
" Thanks again!" he shouted.  
  
" Take care!" Mrs. River called back. Mrs. Weasley waved, as the train slowly pulled out of the station. 


	4. The Sorting

Thanks for the reviews(even thought there were only two of them) I glad SOME people like my work!  
  
Chapter 4 The Sorting  
  
Harry sat back and looked out the window. Scenery rushed by in a blur of green and blue. He turned away at the sound of Hermione's voice. " What?" he said. Hermione sighed. " I said have you started preparing for the O.W.L.s yet?"  
  
" Really Hermione" Ron said. " The O.W.L.s aren't until the end of the year!"  
  
" You can never be too prepared." Hermione huffed.  
  
" What's an O.W.L.?" Immy asked. Hermione began to explain, Harry tuned her out. He resumed his conversation that he had started yesterday with Ron about their summers.  
  
"Didn't see Dad a lot during the summer." Ron said. " Oh, he'd come home for dinner.sometimes."  
  
" What's he doing that's so important?" Harry asked softly.  
  
" I'm not quiet sure." Ron admitted. " I think it has something to do with you know who." " Speaking of which," Ron continued. " What are you going to do? With You Know Who being back and all?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "What else is there to do? I certainly can't do anything about it."  
  
" Well, for starter you could be a bit less careless, and it wouldn't hurt to stop looking to find trouble." Hermione said. She had been listening in on their conversation.  
  
" I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." Harry said.  
  
" Trouble will find you, if you let it in." Immy said.  
  
At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door. Harry bought enough Cauldron Cakes, Every Flavor Beans, and Chocolate Frogs to last him all year. He relaxed on his seat eating Cauldron Cakes and listening to Hermione talk about what she had seen and done that summer with Viktor Krum. Behind him, occasional bursts of laughter could be heard from Immy and Ginny.  
  
".And then we went to this wonderful museum, it's a historical monument from the 1500's--- what is so funny back there you two?" Hermione asked.  
  
" It's these jelly beans." Immy explained. " When they say they're every flavor, I didn't know they meant every flavor. See?" Immy held up a peach colored jellybean. " I got bologna."  
  
" Here. Have one of mine. I dare you to try to guess what it is. Come on. Only a few more hours until our lives are consumed with work and study." Immy tempted. Hermione dug her hand into the bag, and came up with a red colored jellybean. " I guess. cherry?" Hermione said.  
  
Immy giggled. " Now eat it." Hermione took a tiny nibble, and promptly began to sputter. " I think. It's red pepper!" Hermione laughed between sputtering.  
  
" Hah! You loose!" Immy giggled.  
  
" Wait, let me try again." Hermione said. Soon all three of them were laughing as each tried a jellybean and discovered it's true flavor. Ron was muttering something about Immy, but Harry didn't hear. Someone had appeared in the doorway. Several someone's in fact.  
  
" Get lost Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
" You didn't even give me a chance to speak." Malfoy said in a feigned offended voice.  
  
" And we won't give you that chance either." Ron said.  
  
" Heard your dad got himself in a bit of money, Weasley." Malfoy said. " What'd he do to get it? Sell the hovel you call a house, and all your things? Doubt that junk would churn out a galleon."  
  
" I see your face has cleared up nicely. Although, in my opinion, you looked much better with the tentacles." Hermione said before Ron could do anything hasty. All the same, Harry had grabbed the back of Ron's shirt just to be on the safe side.  
  
Malfoy paled.  
  
" Watch it Mudblood, you're already on thin ice." Malfoy sneered. " Won't be long. I doubt you'll still be around by the end of the year. Personally, I hope you're the first to go---"  
  
Malfoy never quite finished his sentence, for at that moment, an unseen force lifted Malfoy off the ground and thrusted him through the compartment door. Crabbe and Goyle were soon to follow. Three large thumps could be heard two compartments away, as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle fell to the ground. They didn't even have a chance to scream.  
  
Harry turned around to see Immy, with her wand in hand, and a scowl on her face. "How'd you do that?" Ginny asked, amazed.  
  
Immy shrugged. " Funny stuff happens when I get upset. And that guy was totally getting on my nerves." She put her wand into her back pocket, and stretched. " I'm bored. I think I'll go look around; see what other kind of trouble I can get into. Anyone wanna come along?" Ginny got up from her seat, and followed Immy out the door.  
  
After the two girls had left, Harry got out his Step-by-Step Guidebook to Performing Stunts and Loops that Sirius had given him, and leafed through it. He thought he might try some of these tricks during his next Quidditch practice, to see if they would be useful during a game. He was deeply immersed in mentally learning a reverse back twist ring when Immy reappeared in the compartment. She looked as though she had run the whole length of the train many times.  
  
" Almost there." She told Harry a little breathlessly. " Some prefects said we should be getting on our robes soon." Harry nodded and pulled out his school robes from his trunk. Ron and Hermione did the same. As they changed, Harry put his book and the remainder of his Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs into his trunk. Ron pulled at his sleeves, trying to get used to the feeling of a robe that was the right size for him. Immy was fidgeting with the clasp, and Hermione was pinning something onto the front of her robes. Harry stared.  
  
" Is that. what I think it is?" Ron asked. Harry gasped.  
  
" Hermione, you're a-a prefect?" He asked, staring at the badge on the front of her robes. Hermione sniffed.  
  
" YES I'm a prefect. You two act so surprised."  
  
" Surprised? We're not surprised. Was there really ever any doubt?" Ron grinned.  
  
The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Harry stepped out onto the small platform, Ron and Hermione close behind him. It was a lovely evening. The air was warm, and the sky was filled with stars. A familiar voice broke through the low murmuring of voices. "Firs' years over here!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up and saw the recognizable gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform.  
  
" Tha's right! Firs' years this way!" he said, beckoning the terrified- looking new students.  
  
" Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled before stepping into a waiting carriage.  
  
" See yeh later!" Hagrid called. Ron and Hermione stepped into the carriage. The door shut, and the coach began the procession to Hogwarts. It was a short while before Harry noticed someone was missing.  
  
" Where's Immy?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. " In a different carriage I suppose. We'll see her at dinner."  
  
The carriage passed through a pair of wrought iron gates, banked with stone columns topped with winged boars. They picked up speed on the sloping drive up to the castle. The carriage came to a stop, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry got out. The three of them joined the crowd swarming up the stone steps to the castle, through the giant oak front doors, and into the spacious entrance hall. Immy was suddenly at the side of Hermione, talking excitedly about the magnificent marble staircase, and the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. All four took a seat at on of the four large House tables in the Hall. Immy was eyeing the gold silverware with awe.  
  
" You're not a Gryffindor." Ron said. " You shouldn't be sitting here."  
  
" But I'm not a Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or first year." She said, grinning. " I can sit wherever I want for now."  
  
Harry felt his stomach grumble. Even after all the sweets he'd eaten on the train, he was still hungry. The Hall grew quiet as Professor McGonagall walked to the center of the Hall, and placed a three-legged stool on the ground. Perched on the stool was a patched and battered hat. For a few moments there was silence. Then a wide rip near the top of the hat opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:  
  
Oh I may not be glamorous,  
  
Nor the latest style.  
  
But if you prop your feet up,  
  
Relax and stay awhile  
  
I'll show just how special I am  
  
Just you wait and see.  
  
I'll take a look inside your head  
  
And tell you in which house you ought to be.  
  
You may belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
  
These Gryffindors with their daring deeds  
  
Set themselves apart  
  
If you have clever wits  
  
And have a ready mind  
  
Perhaps in wise Ravenclaw  
  
Is where you'll find your kind  
  
Or perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff  
  
Where they are just and loyal  
  
Where a true hardworking Hufflepuff  
  
Is unafraid to toil  
  
If you're cunning, sly, and crafty  
  
And have a great ambition  
  
You may find where you belong  
  
In power-hungry Slytherin  
  
So put me on, I won't bite  
  
No need to get in a flap  
  
They'll be no mistake, I'm always right  
  
For I'm a thinking cap!  
  
The Hall erupted in applause. The hat bowed to each table in turn, and then was still. Professor McGonagall unfurled a large piece of parchment, and began to read off the names of all the new students in alphabetical order. " Adams, Lyndse!" a tall, blond-haired girl stepped out of the long line of first years. She sat on the three-legged stool, and placed the hat on her head, there was a moment's pause, and then the hat shouted " RAVENCLAW!" The girl stood up, placed the hat on the stool, and walked to the applauding Raven claw table.  
  
Harry looked down the long line of first years and stifled a groan. He was so hungry. Ron let out a tired sigh, and Hermione jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up. Immy giggled.  
  
" Just think 'the more you have to wait, the better your food will taste'" Immy whispered. Harry sat patiently through ' Adam, Patrick' to ' Dillingham, Robin'. Franklin, Casey became the first Gryffindor, and Harry stood up and clapped with all the other Gryffindors as Casey made her way to their table. Gilmore, Kyle became the next Gryffindor, then came Ian, Bryan. Professor McGonagall slowly read her way to ' Preston, Aleece', and Harry stood and clapped at the appropriate times, whenever someone became a Gryffindor, but he couldn't help thinking more about steak and potatoes and tarts, than the sorting. Suddenly he heard " Rivers, Imani!" Immy stood up from the Gryffindor table. " Good luck." Hermione whispered as Immy passed her. Immy sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head. Harry's anticipation made the wait seem even longer than usual. There was silence in the Hall as the Sorting Hat determined which House Immy should be in.  
  
" SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.  
  
Harry stared, too shocked to speak. Hermione looked as if she were going to cry. " Well, what do you know." Ron said. Never saw that coming." Hermione glared at him. She was about to say something, but turned when Immy walked by. Immy gave a sad wave as she headed towards the Slytherin table. The table stood and applauded as Immy sat next to Pansy Parkinson. Harry sat through the rest of the sorting, all the way to ' Zeligman, Dennis' who became a Hufflepuff. Finally the list was rolled up and Professor McGonagall carried the stool and hat away.  
  
" Finally!" Ron muttered, and picked up his fork and knife, and stared at his plate in anticipation. But instead, Professor Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. The Hall grew silent again.  
  
" Before we all indulge in this magnificent feast," Dumbledore said. " I would like to make a few announcements. First, I would like to welcome our new Potions professor, Eleanor Winjes." A slender, dark haired woman stood up and gave a small bow. " If she's the new Potions master, what's Snape?" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.  
  
" Good question." Harry whispered. Professor Snape was by far the worst teacher he had ever had. Probably Harry hated him so much because Snape didn't just dislike Harry, he loathed him. He was always treating Harry unfairly, and was always favoring the Slytherins.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak again, after the applause had subsided. "Also, Professor Curruthers, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." Professor Curruthers stood up and nodded.  
  
He was very tall, and looked almost as malicious as Snape. There was a moment of stunned, then, almost hesitantly, some scattered, applause. Harry guessed the same unpleasant feeling he was getting from this new professor, was being felt by every other student in the Great Hall.  
  
" I'm also pleased to reintroduce Miss Fleur Delacour, who will be residing here for this year. You will be able to find her in the hospital wing, where she will be assisting Madame Pomfrey. Miss Delacour, would you please stand?" Fleur stood up from where she had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The students clapped, a few even whistled and made catcalls.  
  
" Finally, just a note to remind all that Quidditch House team try-outs are this Saturday, nine o' clock. I think I've touched everything of importance. So let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry began to fill his plate with everything in his reach. Ron had stuffed his mouth with steak and potatoes, and was now trying to see what else would fit in his mouth. Hermione picked at her food.  
  
" What's the matter with you?" Ron asked, after swallowing the big mass of food.  
  
" I'm not hungry." Hermione mumbled sullenly.  
  
" Missing your little friend?" Ron asked in feigned sympathy. " She seems to be getting along fine without you." He said, jerking his head toward the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up. Harry glanced over too. Immy was talking excitedly to a few fellow Slytherins around her. She was apparently telling them a story or joke, and they were hanging on her every word. They laughed when she reached the punch line. As though sensing their eyes on her, she paused in mid-sentence and turned around. She smiled happily at them, and gave them the two thumbs up sign. Hermione picked up her fork, and began to eat.  
  
" So what do you think happened to Snape?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Maybe he was eaten by a dragon." Ron said wistfully. Harry laughed.  
  
" I don't think any dragon would be stupid enough to eat him." Harry said. " Let's just be glad we have a whole year without Snape!"  
  
it was a delicious feast; the Hall echoed with laughter and sound and clatter of forks and knives. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked and ate, enjoying themselves. Harry noticed Hermione glancing frequently over at the Slytherin table. He watched as Immy and Hermione half signed, half mouthed a conversation back and forth to each other. It was a bit amusing.  
  
At long last, the last bit of treacle tart vanished from the plates, and Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for bed. Hermione and Immy walked side by side, talking in hushed voices. Harry, beginning to feel the effects a large meal had on someone, was too tired to care what they were talking about. Ron on the other hand, was grumbling under his breath, trying to edge closer to Hermione and Immy so he could hear what they were saying. " Shove off, Ron," Hermione said good-naturedly.  
  
" Yeah, this is girl talk. You don't want to listen to us." Immy said.  
  
" Oh, I see Pansy and them going that way." Immy said, pointing. " I gotta go. See you later!" She called as she hurried to catch up with her fellow Slytherins. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed the other Gryffindors up the marble staircase, down corridors, up more staircases, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, " Password?" Hermione stepped forward. Being a prefect, she knew what the new password was.  
  
" Fizz whiz," she said. The portrait swung open, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped through. The three didn't linger in the common room, but went their separate ways up to their dormitory. Harry and Ron reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds with curtains. Their trunks were already at the foot of their beds, waiting for them. Harry fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.  
  
He was flying. No, he thought he was flying. I'm dreaming. Harry thought to himself. At least I think I'm dreaming. Harry looked around, and saw nothing familiar. He was in a cavern voice said behind him. Harry turned, and saw Immy with a very confused look on her face. Harry shrugged, and continued absorbing his surroundings. They were in a dark room, with two large, throne-like chairs in the center; one was larger than the other. A roaring fire gave off the only light in the room.  
  
" uhh," Immy said. " This is a dream.right?" a man chuckled, hidden in one of the throne-like chairs.  
  
" Yes, in a way it is." He replied. The man slowly turned around, and what Harry saw chilled him to the bone. It was Lord Voldemort.  
  
" Hello Harry." He said evilly. Voldemort turned his head toward Immy, and (if it was possible) his eyes warmed slightly. " My dear, how long it has been." He said walking to where she and Harry were standing. Harry backed up slightly.  
  
" Um, I don't think I understand what you're trying to say." Immy said.  
  
" We'll have time to talk later, my dear." Voldemort said. " First, business before pleasure." He smiled wickedly at Harry. The all to familiar burning sensation on his forehead began to pound at his skull, blurring his vision.  
  
" I can't kill you now, but be warned. You evaded me twice, it won't happen a third time." Voldemort said menacingly. He raised his wand. Harry tried to move, but found he was frozen to the spot where he was standing. Pulsing red light filled the room. Harry felt the burning pain on his forehead as he had never felt before. Immy was screaming. Faintly, Harry could hear sinister laughter.  
  
Harry woke up, sweat drenching his nightclothes and sheets. The pain in his forehead was at full power. He groaned softly. " Harry?" Ron said.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
Harry rolled over, adjusted his pillow, and closed his eyes. Slowly his heartbeat returned to normal, and he drifted back off to sleep. 


	5. Neville's Mistakes

Chapter 5  
  
" Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked at breakfast the next morning. Harry nodded and resumed pushing eggs and sausage around his plate. Just then Immy entered the Great Hall, along with a few other Slytherins. She winked as she walked past where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Harry smiled back, and Hermione waved.  
  
Harry turned away, and began to study his class schedule. " Potions first thing today." Harry informed Ron. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, pointing at one of their classes. " Can you believe that?" He said amazed. " It's bad enough we have Care of Magical Creatures and Potions with the Slytherins. Now they've got us doing Defense Against the Dark Arts with them too."  
  
They finished their breakfast, and headed to Potions class. Halfway there, Ron stopped.  
  
" Uh, Where's Hermione?" he asked.  
  
" Right here." She said from behind them. Harry turned around and saw Hermione and Immy approaching them at a slow jog. Ron let out what sounded like an exasperated sigh.  
  
" Well, hello to you too." Immy said to Ron. They made their way down to the dungeons. As they turned the last corner, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped in mid-stride, causing Immy to crash right into them.  
  
" What's wrong?" Immy asked.  
  
" Look at the dungeon!" Ron exclaimed. " It's-- it's been."  
  
" Redecorated!" said Hermione.  
  
" You mean trashed!" Malfoy said from behind. For once, Harry had to agree with him. Pink rugs carpeted the dungeon floor, and cherry colored fabric draped the walls. The tables had been replaced with heart shaped double-desks, and the chairs had been substituted for yellow stools, covered with smiley faces. Pictures cased in hearts, stars, and moon frames hung here and there on the now cherry colored walls. Harry glanced over at the wall where a purple colored lamb picture hung that read: I was normal once. I didn't like it  
  
" Good morning to you all!" Said a cheerful voice. Professor Winjes came strolling into the room. Everyone quickly found a place to sit. Professor Winjes began to take roll, pausing at every name to look up and see who had said " Present."  
  
" Potter, Harry."  
  
" Present."  
  
Professor's quill stilled, and she looked up slowly and stared at Harry. Harry felt his face go red, as it always did, when people learned whom he was.  
  
" My goodness! Harry Potter in my class! Never in my life did I think I would meet such a renowned person. This shall be going down in my diary tonight indeed!"  
  
Harry lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. Behind him, he could hear Immy stifling a giggle. Professor Winjes resumed taking roll. Once finished, she told them all to get out their cauldrons and ingredients.  
  
" I thought we might start simple and just have fun today. We are going to concoct a color-changing potion, called Chameleonictis. Write the procedure down first before you begin. The potion is on page twelve of your books, and you can put it in terms easier for you to understand if you wish."  
  
For a few minutes there was silence, as everyone copied down the formula of the potion.  
  
" Now, Get into groups of three, and you may begin when ready." Hermione joined Harry and Ron at their table, and they started making their color-changing potion. As the class worked, Professor Winjes walked from table to table, observing their progress, and giving little bits of information on the potion.  
  
" Now, even though you are all using the same basic formula, if done right, none of you should be the same colors. There should be no two colors exactly the same. This potion works differently to each person, according to his or her body type. Later on in the year, you will find out the exact chemical process that goes through your body."  
  
Behind him, Harry could hear Immy reading out instructions to her two partners.  
  
" O.K. ' Pour in the chameleon scales slowly, while stirring.' Dean you can do that, you've got a steady hand. And Neville, can you measure out the peacock tails please? Don't go over the measurements, and don't put them in until Dean's done stirring in the scales."  
  
" Oops," Neville said nervously, as something plopped into their cauldron.  
  
" Oops! What do you mean ' oops'!" Immy exclaimed.  
  
" Uh oh." said Dean.  
  
Harry turned around in time to see Dean's cauldron begin to bubble and shudder; something it was not supposed to do. Dean backed away, as if preparing to duck, should something explode. Neville let out a squeak and dived under the table. Immy backed away quickly. The cauldron began to seethe violently. Harry backed away from the bubbling cauldron, as did everyone else in close range. After a few violent shakes, the cauldron seemed to settle down slowly. It gave one last shake, and then it was still.  
  
Neville peeked out from underneath the table. Immy approached the cauldron, pushing Dean in front of her, as if using him as a shield. They slowly sat back down in their seats, and Immy picked up the instructions again. She had just opened her mouth to began reading out the next step when:  
  
BANG  
  
Their cauldron exploded, shooting out their potion in all directions. Dean, Immy, and Neville were all drenched in the potion, as was anything else within a five meter radius. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the class all took shelter underneath tables. Harry could here the splattering of the color-changing potion, as it splashed unto the tabletop and dripped onto the floor.  
  
When silence had filled the room, Harry ventured out from underneath the table. Although his table hadn't been spattered with too much of the potion, the parts that had been were all different colors. The draperies around the dungeon were all speckled. It was as if someone had taken a few buckets of paint, and thrown them all over the dungeon.  
  
" Are you alright?" Hermione asked Immy. Immy nodded, sputtering, and trying to wipe the goo from off her glasses. The whole front of her robes were covered in the sticky potion, as were her face, hair, and arms. Neville and Dean weren't much better. Professor Winjes came around to their table.  
  
"Oh dear." She said. " This potion is meant to be drunk, not.this!" She cried.  
  
" Oh my gosh!" Immy exclaimed. Dean was pointing at Immy, and Immy was pointing at Dean. Both were laughing. Dean's face was now an intense shade of silver, but his hands were forest green. Immy had turned a golden color, with blotches of pearl white sprinkled here and there. Her braids were speckled with a bluish color. Both Dean and Immy's robes were now splashed with ruby red.  
  
The entire class erupted into hysterical laughter.  
  
" Neville, what exactly did you drop into the cauldron?" Immy asked Neville (who had turned mouse gray with pink stripes)  
  
" My quill." Neville confessed sheepishly.  
  
" No worries, Neville." Immy said to Neville before he could apologize. " Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
" Some more than others." Dean said good-naturedly  
  
" Oh dear! Come into my office immediately." Winjes said. " I'll have you fixed up in no time." Immy, Dean, and Neville followed Professor Winjes into her office. " Does this mean I fail?" Harry heard Immy asked before the door closed.  
  
" I believe you're potions have had sufficient time to simmer." Professor Winjes announced after she had come out of her office. Neville, Dean, and Immy did not come out with her.  
  
" Fill your glasses at least half way. They more you drink, the more vivid the colors." Hermione poured three large spoonfuls into each cup. Harry peered into his glass before tasting it. The liquid was a swirl of different colors. Harry looked around to see what other's potions looked like. Seamus Finnigan's glass was churning with deep velvety colors. Malfoy's potion was a concentrated sea green.  
  
" Well." Harry said to Ron. " Here goes nothing." He drank the mixture in two large swallows.  
  
" Tastes kind of like cherries." Ron said.  
  
" Mine tasted like orange." Hermione said. " What about you, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment before he said. " Blue. It tasted blue."  
  
" What flavor is that?" Ron asked, grinning. Harry shrugged. Hermione laughed from beside Harry.  
  
" Oh my, Harry look at yourself!" Harry looked down at his hands, which had turned a deep blue. Judging by the amused look on Ron's face, he guessed his face was blue too.  
  
" You don't look so bad yourself." Harry said to Ron. He had turned a deep reddish purple.  
  
" Maroon. I hate maroon." Ron groaned when he saw his hands. Hermione chuckled at herself. She was now a pastel orange. Harry looked around the room to see what colors his fellow classmates had turned. Parvati and Lavender had each turned a different shade of purple. Seamus had turned a mossy color. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs pointing to Malfoy, who had turned a disgusting shade of green. Crabbe was now a mucky brown color, and Goyle was puke yellow.  
  
" I wonder if the color you turn has anything to do with your personality?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, looking at Malfoy.  
  
Dean and Neville didn't show up for their next class, History of Magic. But it wasn't as though they were missing anything. Of all the classes Harry took, this was definitely the most boring. Professor Binns was the only teacher who was a ghost. Rumor was that he led such a dull life when he was alive, he didn't even realize when he had died. He just woke up one morning to prepare for class, and forgot to take his body along with him. While in his class, the students fell into a stupor, waking out of it every so often to jot down a quick note, or an important date. Hermione was the only one in the whole class who seemed to hang on the professor's every word.  
  
The Chameleonictis potion had officially worn off by the time Harry, Hermione, and Ron had reached Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
" They're still not here." Hermione said, referring to Dean, Immy, and Neville.  
  
" Maybe the potion will never wear off." Ron said, grinning. The bell rang and everyone took his or her seats. A few seconds later, Immy, Neville, and Dean came running into the room. They were back to their normal selves.  
  
" You two are late." Professor Curruthers said to Neville and Dean. " Ten points taken off Gryffindor from each of you." He walked back to the front of the class.  
  
" What about me?" Immy asked.  
  
" Excuse me?" said Curruthers.  
  
" Well, I was late too. Aren't you gonna do the same thing to me?"  
  
" No, why should I?"  
  
Immy looked confused. She looked at Dean, who shrugged. Immy sighed and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
A review test was the first thing Curruthers gave them. It took Harry quiet some time to complete it, considering it was about ten pages long and contained questions with answers Harry couldn't remember, or doubted he'd even learned yet. The professor then had them take notes out of their books for the rest of the class. It was definitely the most boring Defense Against the Dark Arts class he had ever had. At the end of class, Curruthers made an announcement.  
  
" Next Wednesday, you will have a test about curses and blocking and performing spells. I suggest you study pages twelve to sixty-nine and eighty-one to one hundred twenty five. Now for tomorrow." and he went on to explain their homework.  
  
" We have two essays, one reading assignment, and four tests to study for, and the day isn't even halfway over!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
" Well, of course we're going to have more work to do this year. They have to prepare us for the O.W.L.s" Hermione explained.  
  
Up ahead, Harry could see Dean and Immy walking to lunch together.  
  
" Totally unfair!" He heard Immy say. " How could they hire someone like that? I mean he's so.. so. yucky! I think he's in serious need of a girlfriend or something. How could they take points from Griffindor, and not Slytherin? It was my fault we were late! He didn't even give you a chance to explain. I can't believe he's the head of my House! It's doesn't--- Oh hey, you guys!" Immy said as Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed them. "Did we miss anything while we were gone from potions?"  
  
Harry and Ron both shook their heads no, but Hermione was already getting out her notes.  
  
The stifling heat and familiar sickly sweet smell overwhelmed Harry's senses when he reached Divination class.  
  
" Good afternoon, children. My crystal ball has informed me we have a new student this year. Welcome my dear." The soft, misty voice coming from somewhere in the shadows belonged to Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. At first glance, she looks like a shimmering insect. Her eyes were magnified many times their normal size by the large glasses she wore, and she draped herself in gauzy shawls and beads and chains. Professor Trelawney took Immy's hand.  
  
" You have a luminous aura my dear, I see much talent in you."  
  
Immy looked at the professor as if she thought she was quiet mad indeed. " Sure. Whatever." Immy said shesitantly and took a seat next to Dean and Seamus.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Ron asked, surprised.  
  
" Well Ron, how many Slytherins do YOU know who are taking Divination?" Immy asked. " I would have had a whole class to myself, and you know how lonely I get." she teased.  
  
" Besides," She continued in a whisper. " it's not like I'm missing anything. The rest of the fifth years are in Spells."  
  
" Sounds a lot like Charms to me." Seamus observed.  
  
" It is. Except you learn how to make up your own spells, and I already know how to do that." Immy said  
  
Professor Trelawney came in, and sat down in her armchair. "The forces have told me that today I will take you backwards on our journey to unveil the future. Today we shall be using precedent basins to look into the past. For, if you do not know your past, how can you predict the future? And that, my dears, is what Divination is all about. " She sat down in her winged armchair, and continued.  
  
" Now, if you will all collect one of those basins from the cupboard, and then come to me to get them filled. Gaze into the bowl, and your mind will do the rest. You may use pages three and four in your books."  
  
When Harry and Ron had their bowls filled, they went back to their table and tried to determine each other's past. Supposedly, the swirling silver liquid would form shapes in itself, and they would be able to reveal key events that had happened in someone's life.  
  
" So what do you see?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
" A bowl of gray water." Harry replied. He was feeling drowsy from the perfumed air.  
  
"I can't see anything either." Ron sighed and pushed his bowl away. Harry's thoughts wandered, and he looked around the room to see what others were doing. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were staring into their bowls as though their lives depended on it. Every once and a while they would gasp and urge Professor Trelawney to come look what they had supposedly seen. Poor Neville had spilled his bowl and was desperately scrubbing at his robes, trying to wipe away the silver liquid that was slowly seeping into his clothing. Dean, and Seamus were silently laughing into their hands. Immy appeared to be in deep concentration as she gazed into her bowl.  
  
"---And when you were six years old, you mistook your mom's underwear for shorts, and wore them to class on your first day of preschool! Then---"  
  
Professor Trelawney came sweeping up to their table. " My dears, you are disrupting the mystic vibrations in this room. Do you require assistance?" She picked up Immy's bowl and gazed into its gray depths.  
  
" Oh this is not a happy basin at all, my dear. You have experienced much heartbreak in your life, some I doubt you even remember. So tragic that these things have to happen to innocent children." The room had become silent; everyone was watching the professor.  
  
" Something is emerging." She said softly. " Oh dear!" She gasped. Then she screamed, and the bowl went crashing to the floor. Professor Trelawney sat in her winged chair.  
  
" Oh my poor child." She said. " My heart grieves for you."  
  
Immy shrugged. " Don't worry." She said, thinking she was talking about her parents. " I didn't know them, and now I'm living with a great family."  
  
Professor Trelawney closed her eyes. " My poor dear. you don't know?"  
  
" What is it Professor?" Lavender asked. The class crowded around her chair, wanting to hear what their Professor would say next.  
  
" My child," Professor Trelawney said, putting hand on Immy's shoulder. " Did you know that your parents were killed.murdered by the evil and terrible Dark Lord?"  
  
The class gasped in unison.  
  
" My dear, you are not what you think you are! " She said dramatically. The room began to fill with the whispering of the students.  
  
" There's more," she continued, and the room became quiet again.  
  
" I don't think I want to hear anymore." Immy said stiffly.  
  
" Oh, but you must know the truth! The truth about who you really are, about the power you possess!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed.  
  
" No, I don't want to hear anything else." Immy said. She grabbed her books and hastily stuffed them in her bag.  
  
" What a stupid class." She muttered as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. " Making up stupid stories about people, just to make yourself look important!" she said, casting one last angry look at Professor Trelawney before kicking open the trap door, and leaving the class in an angry huff.  
  
Transfiguration was Harry's next class, and he was looking forward to it. He had heard that this was the year they would learn how to turn a table into a pig, something he had seen Professor McGonagall do in his first year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately today was not the day they would learn how to do that. Today they were learning how to turn string into shringlets; fuzzy, many legged creatures that resembled over grown caterpillars. Each student was given their own piece of string, so there was no need for talking. Still, being teenagers, the class felt the need to socialize.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate on the task in front of him. So far, he had managed to get his string to wriggle, but that was about all. Ron's piece of string now had about a hundred pairs of legs, and it was running around so much that Ron was forced to first have to catch it in order to complete the tranfiguration. On Hermione's desk sat a furry green shringlet that was busily trying to eat Hermione's quill. That was the bad thing about shringlets; they ate any and everything in site.  
  
"How about a trade Hermione." Ron said while resting after another futile chase after his string. "You catch my shringlet string, and I'll stop yours from eating anymore quills. Sounds fair doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione said something, but her voice was drowned out by two enormous explosions, one after another, from across the room. There were screams as people jumped onto chairs and tables, or ran to the other side of the room.  
  
" What's happening?" Harry asked Ron. Ron didn't answer. He was staring at something behind Harry, his face pale. Harry turned around.  
  
Two large, black snakes were uncoiling themselves on the floor. Neville stood between them, his face very white with terror. " Don't panic, Longbottom. Stay still." Professor McGonagall said. She pointed her wand at the two snakes.  
  
Unfortunately, Neville decided not to listen to Professor McGonagall and did panic. Drawn to Neville's movements the snakes reared, opening their mouths and showing their large fangs. The snakes began to curl themselves around Neville. Usually, a Professor would have stopped all this by now, but McGonagall couldn't, for fear of zapping Neville instead of the snakes.  
  
All the students were now standing on their desks, or hiding under them. A few students had actually formed a barricade out of chairs and tables. Poor Neville stood whimpering, while the snakes slowly began to tighten their hold on him.  
  
Harry had rarely used his ability to talk to snakes; it always seemed to alarm people. But Harry thought it might be time to exercise his unique talent. He charged over to the snakes, and pointed his wand at them.  
  
" Leave him alone!" He said, and of course the snakes fell to the floor, docile-as Harry knew they would.  
  
The room was quiet. Everyone was a little too stunned to do anything. This gave the two snakes the time they needed to make their get-away. They slithered out the door, hissing loudly and angrily.  
  
The bell rang for class to be dismissed, and the students gathered their things to head for their next class. Some, like Neville, were still pale and trembling. As Harry proceeded towards the door with Hermione and Ron, he couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was receiving from his classmates. He was briefly reminded of his second year at Hogwarts, and how everyone had avoided him because they thought he had been the Slytherin's heir. He hoped this year wouldn't turn out to be the same as that one. 


	6. Harry's Dream

Chapter 5 part 2  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the greenhouses, where the magical plants were held. They entered one of the many greenhouses and saw Professor Sprout standing in the middle of the greenhouse, waiting for them.  
  
" Can anyone tell me what this is?" She asked the class. In her hands was a small pot, with a leafy green vine growing out of it.  
  
Hermione raised her hand. " It's an Arailous Futter vine." She said. " One of the fifty species of the Futter plant."  
  
" Very good, Ms. Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me what is so special about it?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up into the air again. " In many ways it is just like any ordinary vine." Hermione said. " The unique thing about it is that it's flowers take on a certain color or smell according to what the vine is wrapped around."  
  
" Excellent, another ten points for Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. " This type of vine will wrap itself around anything at close range, and feed off of it. Tiny suckers attach themselves to the object and feed of whatever nutrients it can suck from the object." She placed the pot on a bench. She put on a pair of dragon hide gloves. " Make sure you have put your gloves on properly. If any part of the vine comes in contact with your skin, it will attach it's suckers onto you, and it will be quiet painful to pull them out." She pulled the vine out of the pot, and replanted it into the bigger pot. " Put the different colored poles inside the soil after you have replanted the vine and watered it." She continued, demonstrating as she talked. She dusted off her gloves, and pulled them off. " Four to a tray, there's more pots under the benches if you need them. So get started."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron situated themselves next to a large tray full of small plants. Neville joined them, and they pulled on their gloves, and began to work.  
  
" She made it look so easy." Ron said. A tiny vine tendril had wrapped itself around Ron's finger. It took him some time to finally pull the plant off, because he didn't want to harm it.  
  
" You have to use both hands, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
" One hand, both hands, it doesn't matter." Harry said, who had used both hands, which were now ensnared by the plant's tiny vine branches.  
  
"Neville is doing it the right way." Hermione said as she stuck a metal rod into the soil of one of the replanted vines. Neville already had six or seven plants repotted, and he seemed to be having no problems. Of course, Herbology was his best subject.  
  
" Grab the stem with one hand, and the vine branches with the other." Hermione explained as her vine began to wrap itself around the rod. She reached for another vine to repot. The plant grabbed her gloved hand, and began to use its tiny suckers to try to feed off of her glove.  
  
" Do as she says, not as she does." Ron said grinning, while Hermione tried to free herself from the little creeper's grasp.  
  
It was a short walk across the grounds to their Care of Magical Creatures class. Malfoy was already there, talking to Immy. Immy looked positively bored, and seemed relieved when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching. She skipped over to them.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here." Immy said rolling her eyes. " I don't think I could have survived another minute of Draco going on and on about you Harry. You're all he talks about."  
  
Just them Hagrid came, holding a large box. Harry was a little apprehensive about what might be lurking inside that box. Hagrid was known to have an odd taste in animals.  
  
" Won't be needin' yer books today." He announced. " Thought we might have a bit o' fun today." He opened the box, and out shot little balls of light. They hovered in the air, and then flew around the class.  
  
" They're pixies." He told them. Seeing the fearful looks on some of the students faces he chuckled. " No, these aren't th' type tha' Lockhart character brought in. They won't cause a raucous. These littl' things can tell the future, though yeh never can get a straight answer out o' them. Always talkin' in riddles and rhyme."  
  
The pixies zoomed around for a moment or two, then drifted slowly. " Look everyone!" Said a tiny voice. " It's Harry Potter!" The balls of light flew towards Harry, whispering  
  
" Harry Potter?" " Harry Potter!"  
  
They circled his head, and then one of the pixies separated itself from the cluster. " A word of advice for you." Said the little pixie.  
  
" The Dark Wizard will come for you again, but you can stop him with the help of friends."  
  
The pixie flew away; leaving Harry with a sense of uneasiness about their message. He had no time to ponder about the meaning though, for the pixies fluttered over to Malfoy, and began to circle around him.  
  
" My dear Draco stop your ways, or you'll end up in trouble one of these days." A voice said from amongst the group of lights.  
  
"I'm beginning to like these pixies." Ron grinned.  
  
The pixies went to hover above Immy's head. " Imani, glad you decided to join our side---um--- Here is where you should abide, er--let your conscience be your guide?---oh dear"  
  
" That was horrible!" A tiny voice scolded.  
  
" I'm new at this." Said the pixie that had rhymed the poem.  
  
The pixies flew over to each student in turn giving bits of advice or singing a song. Sometimes the pixies didn't have anything to say to a student, so they would just fly around that person's head singing silly songs about their name. After the pixies had talked to each student in turn, Hagrid put them back into the box. " Read chapter four in your books for tomorrow." Hagrid told them, before they headed up for dinner.  
  
" What do you think they meant about joining a side?" Hermione asked Immy. Immy shrugged.  
  
" Beats me. Maybe it had something to do with my parents." Immy said. "Hey Harry, is Voldemort the Dark Lord those pixies were talking about?" Immy asked, changing the subject. Harry nodded, ignoring Ron's grimace at the mention of Voldemort's name. He had been thinking about what the pixies had said the entire class. He didn't know if he should be afraid or not.  
  
They had reached the Great Hall, and Immy headed off to her table. Harry felt a little tired, and wanted to eat as fast as he could so he could go to sleep. So while Hermione and Ron talked, Harry concentrated on not falling asleep face down in his food. Finally they headed up the Gryffindor Tower. Harry knew he should do some of his homework, but he didn't feel like it. He went up to his dormitory, and vowed to get up early the next morning to get some of his work done. Harry didn't even remember when his head touched the pillow.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, only to find himself in a darkly lit room. A large fire in the fireplace was the only source of light. A high, winged-backed chair stood facing the fire, its occupent shrouded in shadow.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Harry pressed his body against the wall, and edged himself into the darker shadows. He didn't know who was in the room with him, but he had an idea. A figure cloaked in black entered the room and bowed to the chair.  
  
"What news?" the voice in chair asked.  
  
"They are all at Hogwarts, my lord." The stooped figure replied.  
  
"Very good. Begin the preparations."  
  
The room faded away, and Harry was left in darkness 


	7. Quidditch

Chapter 6 Quidditch  
  
Finally the day of the quidditch try-outs arrived. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast a bit later than usual, as did most of the students. When they entered the Great Hall, Fred and George waved for Harry to come sit next to them. The twins got right down to business.  
  
" Me and George are coaches now." Fred said.  
  
" Both of you?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well, we couldn't decide one or the other." George admitted sheepishly.  
  
" Anyway, the whole team is going to be at the try-outs today. We need to find a new keeper." Fred said. " So be out on the field after breakfast."  
  
Harry ate a light breakfast, got his broom, and went out onto the quidditch field. He hoped he wasn't supposed to wear his quidditch robes. On the field, people stood in little groups, talking amongst themselves. Harry saw Immy, sitting side-saddled on her broom a few feet off the ground, talking to the two Slytherin beaters, Derrick and Bole. She waved at Harry from her perch.  
  
" A lot of people trying out." Someone said from behind Harry. He turned and saw Seamus Finnigan.  
  
" I didn't know you were trying out." Harry said.  
  
Seamus shrugged. " I didn't really tell anybody now did I?" he said grinning.  
  
" What are you trying out for?" Harry asked.  
  
Seamus shrugged again. " Anything I guess. But I hear you need a new keeper." Harry nodded. His eyes drifted over the crowd of people. He focused on two distinct characters coming towards him. Ron waved as he made his way through the crowd, pulling Hermione along. She seemed to be too engrossed in reading something.  
  
" What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well, I came here to watch, but I'm not so sure about Hermione." Ron said irritably.  
  
"I got a letter from Viktor!" Hermione said excitedly. " It came this morning."  
  
" And you've read it about six times! Don't worry, it's not going to disappear at midnight, and turn into a pumpkin." Ron said exasperated. Hermione grinned.  
  
" PLEASE! WILL EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! LET'S ORGANIZE OURSELVES!"  
  
" We'd better go, Harry." Ron said. " Looks like the try-outs are about to start." Ron and Hermione headed towards the stands, Ron pushing Hermione in front of him while she read her letter for the seventh time.  
  
" ALRIGHT, LET'S GET STARTED! CAN WE HAVE HUFFLEPUFF OVER HERE, SLYTHERIN THERE, GRYFFINDOR OVER THERE, AND RAVENCLAW RIGHT HERE!"  
  
The crowd parted, separating according to which House they were in. Above everyone's head, Madame Hooch could be seen floating on her broom.  
  
" OKAY, LET'S DO THIS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. WE'LL AUDITION BY HOUSE. RAVENCLAW WILL GO FIRST."  
  
The Ravenclaw students shuffled nervously out to the middle of the field, while the rest of the Houses sat or stood against the walls. Those already on the Ravenclaw team sat in the stands so they could get a clear view of all those auditioning.  
  
It was interesting to see how the try outs proceeded. First they would run drills, such as hitting regular balls with bludgers, and catching ping-pong balls in mid-air. Then they would divide the players into teams and sort of play mock game. The Ravenclaw team switched people around every once and a while to see what position they were strong at. Madame Hooch refereed the game. Harry couldn't understand how they could make a fair decision since there were so many people. He looked over at the Ravenclaw team, and saw they were all writing down something.  
  
George came over to Harry, and handed him a bunch of papers. " Here are the names of some of the people trying out for the Gryffindor team." He told him. " You have to give them a rating on flying ability, coordination, speed, and teamwork. Write one comment about each person. Later we'll read what you wrote, and be able to pick our players."  
  
" But I don't know all these people's names." Harry said.  
  
" There are numbers on the players, and the papers." George said. Harry nodded, saying he understood, and George moved on to Angelina. Harry leaned against the wall and glanced over all the students on the field. His gaze came to rest on Immy, who was sitting on the ground, with her hands wrapped around her knees.  
  
" Are you O.K?" Harry asked, walking towards her.  
  
Immy looked up at him. " Yeah," she said. " I just-I guess I'm just nervous. I've never been nervous about anything before. I've got butterflies in my stomach."  
  
Harry sat down next to her. They watched the Ravenclaw try-outs in silence for a while. Then Immy turned her head towards Harry, and said: " Don't you just hate wearing glasses? Contacts would be way better, but I'm afraid I'll poke my eye out with my nails." Harry rolled his eyes good- naturedly. Leave it to Immy to change the subject on a whim.  
  
The Ravenclaw students left the field, and Hufflepuff was called to begin their auditions.  
  
" Oh man. I'm getting so nervous. What if I fall of my broom or something? I'd die of embarrassment if that happened." Immy wailed.  
  
Harry was sure she was joking having seen for himself what a good flyer she was, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew she was actually worried.  
  
" That's not going to happen." Harry assured her. " Stop talking crazy."  
  
Immy smiled. " You're a cool friend, Harry."  
  
" O.K, LET'S HAVE SLYTHERIN NEXT!"  
  
" That's me." Immy said. She got up and dusted herself off. " Wish me luck."  
  
" Good luck." Harry said.  
  
Immy walked out to the middle of the field, sticking a piece of numbered paper on the front of her robes. " O.K. who's who?" She asked the group of Slytherins. People called out the positions they wanted to play. Immy took control of the situation, dividing the group into teams. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the two teams kicked off into the air. Harry mostly watched Immy during the Slytherin try-outs, since she was about the only person out there he knew.  
  
They played Immy in all the positions, even seeker, much to the dislike of Malfoy. Immy could play all the positions well, but playing a chaser was definitely her strength. Harry knew she loved to do tricks on her broom, and as chaser she could show off her skills for doing loops and twirls by dodging and ducking players from the opposite team. After the game had ended (the snitch was never caught, but Immy's team won anyway) the two teams left the field, and two more teams came on to play. Immy rushed over to where Harry was sitting.  
  
" How'd I do?" She asked Harry excitedly.  
  
" Terrific!" He told her. " You were really good."  
  
" Cool." Immy said. She sat down next to Harry. A second later she jumped back up. " I'm too hyper now. I gotta do something!" She didn't have long to wait. Her number was called, and she was asked to play chaser again. This time, she tried to pass the quaffle more often than she did last time. When it was all over, Immy ran back to Harry. " I'm going to try to find Hermione." She said. " See you later!" With that, she skipped over to the stands.  
  
" GRYFFINDOR! WILL THE GRYFFINDOR TRY-OUTS PLEASE BEGIN!" Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindor team to the top row of the stands. Angelina Johnson handed him a pair of binoculars, so he could see the numbers on the players' robes. He shuffled through his papers, finding names to connect with the numbers he saw on the field.  
  
Number 5-Preston Harris  
  
Number 9-Corrine Stouffer  
  
Number 16-Tallula Kurtz  
  
Number 17-Seamus Finnigan  
  
The first game had started, and Harry focused his binoculars on number nine. She was playing keeper, and most of the activity was on the other side of the field at the moment. Harry found number sixteen in the heat of the game, playing chaser. She was quiet fast. Harry had to give her high marks for her speed. Her flying ability was very good. Her coordination was only fair; most of her passes fell short. It didn't really matter though; she barely passed to anyone at all. Harry's one comment about her was that she was good flyer, and a good player, but needed to learn how to work with her team.  
  
Number nine had stopped the quaffle from passing through one of hoops only once during the whole game. Harry believed she would have done much better if she knew how to fly. She either flew too fast, so that she would overrun the opposing chaser, or she would fly too slowly. When George made her a beater instead, all she could do was follow precariously behind one of the bludgers, holding the club clumsily in one hand, and grasping her broom in the other.  
  
Number five did an excellent job as a beater. He used his small club to hit on coming bludgers away from his teammates. Unfortunately, they would just end up hitting a different player on his team. At times, he would accidentally hit people instead of the bludgers. Finally, after he had hit two people (at the same time) with his club, Fred asked him to switch to chaser.  
  
Seamus played beater for the first few minutes of the second game, but was later asked to be keeper. Harry couldn't believe how good a keeper Seamus was. He was a great flyer, and the chasers never got past him. Harry gave him high markings, but made sure he gave one small, bad comment, so as not to seem like he was favoring a friend.  
  
After the try-outs were over, Harry handed his papers to George, and went to meet Seamus on the field. " You were great!" Harry said.  
  
" You think so?" Seamus said excitedly. Dean came down from the stands, and gave his best friend a high five.  
  
" Cool! Never knew you could fly like that!" Dean said.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Immy walked towards them. " Is it over?" Immy asked. Harry nodded.  
  
" Good." Immy sighed. " I was getting hungry, and it's almost lunch time." Harry was surprised at how fast the morning had gone. He was even more surprised when he realized he was really hungry too.  
  
Fred and George came over, holding the try-out papers. " We're going to have a meeting after lunch and make a group decision, and post the results after dinner. All right with you?" Harry nodded.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron, walked into Hogwarts. Immy had stayed behind to walk with Dean and Seamus. They ate a delicious lunch of chicken and dumplings, during which Ron and Harry talked about the try-outs and Hermione read Viktor Krum's letter for the twelfth or thirteenth time (being careful not to spill food on it). Harry left lunch early, along with all his other teammates, and went up to the Gryffindor common room to have their meeting. He sat down in one of the chairs, and waited for the meeting to begin. Fred and George called for silence, and everyone settled down.  
  
"Right, you all know why we're here, so let's get down to business." George said.  
  
"We've sorted through all your comments and evaluations, and figured out the people with the high scores. Katie, you can go first. The highest rating you gave was given to Joshua Regges, what did you think of him?"  
  
" And remember that we're not looking for the perfect player." Fred butted in. " It might take some practice before our new player is any good."  
  
Katie Bell sat up in her chair. " Well I thought Joshua had great flying ability. He had good coordination, but I admit he could use some work on working with others. I bet he'd make a good chaser."  
  
" You just like Joshua because you thought he was cute." Angelina Johnson teased.  
  
Katie blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Besides," Angelina continued. "Number fourteen was a much better chaser. And Andrew Hicks had great control over his broom, good coordination, actually--- come to think of it he'd make a pretty good anything."  
  
" But we already have three chasers. We don't need anymore." George said.  
  
" We could put him in as chaser, and move someone else back to keeper." Alicia Spinnet said.  
  
" I wouldn't mind playing keeper." Katie commented.  
  
" Let's try a different approach, that will get right to the point." Fred said. " We have chasers, we have beaters, and we have a seeker. What we don't have, is a keeper. Did anybody see anyone out there that looked like they would be a good candidate?"  
  
" Seamus Finnigan." Harry said quickly. " Number seventeen." The rest of the team looked at him, and he concentrated on not going red in the face.  
  
"Now that you mention it." Alicia Spinnet began. " He did seem to be a pretty good player."  
  
" Anyone else?" Fred asked.  
  
" Actually I did notice some of his saves, but I wasn't really paying attention to him." Katie Bell put in.  
  
"Yeah, you were too busy scooping out Joshy-washy." Angelina cooed.  
  
" Alright then, it's settled. Seamus Finnigan will become our newest member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The rest of the people who tried- out (and were any good) will become reserves." George announced.  
  
" I still think Andrew would be a great addition to our team." Pouted Angelina softly. "But Seamus is a fine choice too." She added hastily when Fred glared at her.  
  
" Everyone who agrees raise their hand." Fred said. Everyone raised their hand.  
  
" Anyone oppose?" Fred asked. No one said anything. " Well then, I guess we're finished. Meeting adjourned." George said importantly. The papers were collected, and the Gryffindors who had been waiting outside were let in.  
  
Hermione and Ron entered the common room, and walked over to where Harry was still sitting. " That didn't take long." Ron said. He looked at Harry expectantly, but Harry shook his head.  
  
" Can't tell you." He said, grinning.  
  
Hermione groaned. " Come on, Harry." She said.  
  
" You can tell us." Ron said. Harry shook his head again.  
  
"Well, we might as well get some homework done." Hermione said. Now it was Harry's turn to groan. " You might as well, Harry." Hermione continued. " Am I correct in thinking you still have two more essays to finish?" Harry sighed, and got up to get his books.  
  
It was getting close to dinner, and Harry had finished his essay on color changing potions, read all about the dangers of the Futter vine, and was sure he would ace his test in Transfigurations. He believed he probably would have gotten much more done, if a certain Seamus Finnigan had not been asking him questions every five minutes.  
  
" Are you absolutely, totally, positive you can't tell me who the new team member is for the Gryffindor Quidditch team is?" Seamus asked. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Harry exclaimed. " Seamus, It's almost time for dinner. In a little while you can see for yourself."  
  
" Can't you give me a hint?" Seamus prompted. " Am I the new beater, or chaser?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe, maybe not." He said. Seamus groaned loudly, and laid his head on the table.  
  
At dinner, everyone was talking about the quidditch try-outs, and who the next teammates would be. Rumors flew everywhere; no one could trust what they were hearing. Harry chuckled when he heard Neville telling Dean that he had heard from a very reliable source that a third year named Kenny Houston had become the new beater for the Gryffindor team. Everyone hurried through their dinner, so they could be the first to see the results of the quidditch try-outs. Harry found himself gulping down his own food.  
  
" Why on earth are you rushing, Harry?" Hermione asked. " You already know the who made it to the quidditch team."  
  
" Yeah, it should be us who are inhaling our dinner, not you." Ron joked.  
  
At the end of dinner, there was a mad rush to the entrance to the Great Hall, where the results were posted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione neared the doors, but couldn't go any farther, due to the jam of people pushing forward to see the pieces of paper on the wall. Harry began to push his way through the crowd. " Don't bother." Immy said, pulling him out of the human traffic jam. " You'll just get stuck. Wait until the people start thinning out."  
  
Seamus and Dean joined them at the outer ridges of the thong of people, waiting their turn to see if Seamus had made the team. Harry found it amusing to watch Seamus shift from foot to foot, impatient to see the results.  
  
It was obvious what the feelings were of people around Harry who had already looked at the try-outs results. One girl, who Harry vaguely remembered as someone he had seen walking down the halls with Cho Chang, cried unto a friend's shoulder. Others smiled joyfully, happy that they had made the team. Some sighed or shrugged their shoulders when they learned they had only made it as a reserve. One boy swore so loudly it echoed through the hall, making Immy giggle.  
  
When the crowd of people had lightened, Immy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked forward to take their turns in seeing the results.  
  
" Just tell me that I didn't make it, Harry, and I won't have to waste any time in looking for my name on that paper." Seamus said, hanging back.  
  
Harry shook his head. " I'm not telling you anything. You have to come see for yourself." He said.  
  
" I'll go look for you, Seamus." Immy offered happily. She walked up to the wall where a large piece of paper had been fastened. A few minutes later, she gave a squeal, and came running back to where Harry and the rest were standing.  
  
" Oh my gosh! I made it! I'm in!" She said happily. She spun around joyfully. " I can't believe it! They made me assistant coach!!" She laughed and did a cartwheel.  
  
" And guess what else?" She rushed on, not waiting for an answer. "I'm chaser too. This is so cool!" She laughed happily, and turned a few more cartwheels  
  
" Can they do that?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
" Do what?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Make her chaser and coach. I mean-they don't even know if she's any good, especially after just one day. And her being new and all.it just doesn't make any sense." Ron said. Immy stuck her tongue out at Ron.  
  
" What do you have against me being a coach?" she said suspiciously.  
  
" If anything Immy, you should have something against them." A cold, voice said from behind. Malfoy pushed his way through the small crowd of people still dawdling in front of the Great Hall. " Why do you even associate with these people?" He asked callously.  
  
Immy shrugged, playing along. " I have no idea. It's such a waste of time." She said dramatically.  
  
"We're having a short practice before it gets too dark. So say your good byes so we can go" Malfoy said.  
  
Immy grinned. " Well, hang on, I'll be out in a sec, Coach."  
  
" Oh, by the way Seamus," she continued. " Congratulations. You're the new Gryffindor keeper." She patted Seamus on the shoulder and walked of towards the dungeons with Malfoy.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at each other in amazement. " Malfoy is the coach?" Ron said in shock. Harry only shrugged, just as baffled.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean reached the Gryffindor Tower, just as Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia clambered out f the portal, each holding his or her broom. " What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
" We're having a quick practice session before it gets dark." George told Harry and Seamus. " You two meet us out on the quidditch pit."  
  
*Just a note to thank the people who read and reviewed my story so far. Please keep reading. I know it takes me a while to update, but as you can see I make up for it by writing a lot! Thanks again!* 


	8. Game in the Dark

Chapter 8  
  
Harry and Seamus raced up to their dormitory, grabbed their brooms, and headed outside. The sky was just beginning to turn a deep shade of purple, and the sun was now a glowing, orange half-circle, setting in the distance. When they reached the quidditch field, the sounds of angry shouts reached their ears.  
  
" We were here first! You can't kick us off the field!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
" But we need to practice. So we can see how well we work together now that we have a new team member!" Fred argued.  
  
" Well, so do we!" Immy yelled. " It's a free country, why can't we share?"  
  
"There's not enough room; we'd get in each others' way." George said.  
  
" And we don't want you spying on us!" Malfoy continued.  
  
" Hey you guys!" Seamus interjected. " Why don't we just play a game? That way we can share the field."  
  
There was a moment's silence while everyone stared at Seamus. His face went red, and he began to stutter. "Er.N-never mind.I was j-just.just." Then George smiled.  
  
" Brilliant idea!" He said. " That's the way to think, Seamus." The rest of the team all nodded their heads approvingly.  
  
But Malfoy just laughed. " What? You want to play us? What a stupid idea. No challenge for us. Simply too easy; there's no way we're going to waste our time--"  
  
" Oh, shut up, Draco." Immy interrupted. " I think it's a cool idea. Let's play."  
  
" I don't think we should." Malfoy said.  
  
" Well I say yes!" Immy argued.  
  
" And I say no, and as coach, whatever I say goes!" Malfoy said angrily.  
  
" Sheesh, go take a chill pill, Draco." Immy said. " If it means that much to you, we'll take a vote. All those in favor of playing a super cool game of quidditch, raise their hand."  
  
The whole Slytherin quidditch team raised their hands. Immy looked triumphant.  
  
" Well, there you have it." She said. Malfoy scowled. " Oh come on, Draco. It'll be fun." Immy said. " And I, for one, want to see what this team looks like in action, before we play a real game." Malfoy scowled again, but followed Immy and the rest of the team to the center of the field.  
  
" Who's going to do the thing where you throw the balls into the air and stuff?" Immy asked when the Gryffindor team had walked up to join the Slytherins in the middle of the field.  
  
" Can you do it, Harry?" Fred asked.  
  
" Me?" Harry said.  
  
" Yeah Harry. After you start us out, you fly up and look for the snitch." George said. Harry nodded and took his place between the two teams. Immy handed him the quaffle.  
  
" Er." he stammered.  
  
" Say 'one, two, three, go,' and throw the quaffle into the air." Immy said. Harry mounted his broom, and hovered a few feet in the air.  
  
" Okay. One.two.three.GO!" He shouted, and threw the quaffle high into the air. He ducked as thirteen players sped up into the air. Harry flew up after them, and took his place high above everyone else, searching for the snitch.  
  
There was no announcer for Harry to listen to so he could know what was going on below him. The whizzing hum of chasers speeding back and forth across the field, and the grunts and thwacks of beaters hitting bludgers with their stumpy clubs, were the only sounds Harry heard.  
  
All of a sudden, a cheer rang from the Gryffindor team. Harry looked down for a second, and saw Alicia giving Katie a high five. Gryffindor had scored. Across the field, Malfoy was shouting at Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper. After Malfoy had flown away, Immy came up and gave Bletchley a pat on the back, smiling encouragingly. The next time Katie came racing down the field, she was stopped by Bletchley, and the quaffle was passed to Immy, who dodged Angelina, ducked a bludger, and passed Seamus to score a goal for the Slytherins. The Slytherin team cheered, and Immy did a few loops to show off.  
  
Harry, who had been watching the game instead of doing his job, resumed scanning for the snitch. He snuck a quick glance at Malfoy, checking to make sure he hadn't seen the snitch yet. But Malfoy was watching Harry instead of looking for the snitch on his own.  
  
'So he's going to play that old trick again,' Harry thought to himself. 'Wait for me to make a move first---' Another shout rang out from below Harry. He looked down in time to see Seamus pass the quaffle to Angelina. Seamus must have stopped one of the Slytherin chasers from scoring.  
  
Harry squinted in the darkening light. If he didn't find the snitch soon, it would be too dark to see, and they might lose it. His eyes scanned the quidditch pit, every once in a while casting a glance over to Malfoy, who was grinning maliciously as he watched and waited for Harry to make the first move.  
  
Then he saw it; a dim flash of gold hiding next to one the Slytherin's goal posts. Making a sharp turn towards the Slytherin goal posts, he urged his broom forward, his eyes on the snitch. Malfoy, following Harry's gaze, saw the snitch too, and sped after Harry. But Harry was already miles ahead of him. He stretched out his hand, reaching for the snitch-  
  
"OW!"  
  
The Slytherin's keeper, Bletchley, had rammed his broom into Harry's, almost throwing him off entirely. Harry righted himself, just as Fred and George came flying up.  
  
"Foul! Foul!" George was yelling.  
  
" We get a free penalty throw!" Fred demanded.  
  
" Hey, it's okay, really." Harry tried to tell them. No one was listening.  
  
" You don't get a free penalty shot!" Malfoy told the two Weasley twins.  
  
"Of course we can! In fact, we demand you give us one!" Fred yelled.  
  
" Our keeper was just defending his territory. We didn't do anything wrong!" Immy retorted.  
  
"Oh, so now it legal to throw people off their brooms?" George asked sarcastically.  
  
"Really guys, its quite alright---" Harry interjected.  
  
" You can't get a penalty if no penalty was committed!" Immy said.  
  
" HEY!" Harry shouted. Everyone looked at him. Harry held his hand out, and in his palm of sat the snitch.  
  
The Gryffindor team cheered, as they drifted back down to solid ground. " Way to go, Harry." Seamus said, patting him on the back. Immy came down, and gave Harry a friendly punch in the shoulder.  
  
" You were just gonna keep letting me make a fool outta myself weren't you?" She teased him. "Your whole team is great." Immy continued. " Unlike some people on ours," Immy glared at Malfoy. " Who don't seem to fully understand their job on the team, and have to rely on others to show them what to do."  
  
Even in the dim light, Harry could see Malfoy's face pale.  
  
" Hey, we'll clean up if you want." Immy offered. " You guys can go inside, you being the winning team and all."  
  
" No, that's okay, thanks." George said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to deliver these to Madam Hooch in person; it's in the contract." Fred joked. So the rest of the players left the twins outside to put the balls in the crate, and went inside. Harry, who had been walking with Seamus, waved to Immy as she followed the rest of her team down to the dungeons.  
  
As Harry climbed into bed, he wondered if he would dream about Voldemort and Immy again. It was difficult to believe there was an evil wizard out there somewhere who, if not stopped somehow, could take over the wizard world again. Even at this very moment, Voldemort was probably plotting ways to seek his revenge on Harry.  
  
Harry pulled the covers up more tightly around him, sighing to himself. It was no use losing sleep over a problem he couldn't solve. He turned over, letting the night sounds lull him to sleep. 


	9. The Discovery

Chapter 7 The Discovery  
  
The October morning dawned bright and early; the warm sunshine, gave the castle a jovial atmosphere. Harry walked down to breakfast, the cheery castle matching equally with his mood. He had finished all of his homework, even though Fred and George had the Gryffindor team practicing four times a week. His essays were all so wonderful, even Hermione had had nothing to criticize. Best of all, Harry was sure he would score high marks on Curruthers's big exam that week. He had studied hard, and he still had two more days to look over the chapters Curruthers had assigned. Harry ate his breakfast with enthusiasm, thinking it was going to be a great day. At the end of breakfast, as all the Hogwarts students were preparing to go to class, Immy got up quietly from the Slytherin table, and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table. She almost seemed to creep over to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting. She looked hesitant and a little guilty, as if she knew she was doing something wrong.  
  
"Good morning, Immy." Harry said cheerfully, hoping to ease her nervousness.  
  
" Um, hi. How's it going?" she said uneasily.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, looking worried. Immy shrugged.  
  
"I guess you could say that. It's about Mr. Curruther's test he's giving. I don't know if I should be telling you this."Immy paused and took a deep breath. She had all the fifth years' full attention; they looked at her curiously, silently coaxing her to continue. " The test.is really weird. I can't tell you much, but let's just say that I would work on your dueling skills if I were you." With that said, Immy gave a quick smile and walked away, leaving Harry and the other fifth years to contemplate over what she said.  
  
" Why would we need to work on our dueling skills?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh Ron it's obvious!" Hermione exclaimed. " Professor Curruther's test is a duel! He's probably putting House versus House, that's why we didn't know about it. He wanted to give the Slytherins the edge."  
  
Harry's happy bubble burst; there was an immediate uproar from all the fifth year students. " It looks like we'll be having a different type of study session from now on." Ron said to Harry.  
  
The day of the test came, and Harry was ready for the duel. He, Ron, and Hermione had been working all week practicing all the spells that Hermione had found that might help them. During lunch they would sneak off to an empty classroom and learn new disarming spell, or practice the ones they already knew. Occasionally they would bump into fellow fifth year Gryffindors, who were also working as hard as they could to get ready for Curruther's test. He took a seat in Curruthers's classroom, and opened his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, skimming over the chapters to make sure he hadn't missed anything.  
  
Harry looked up from his book as Malfoy walked into the classroom. Malfoy looked around him, and smirked. Many other Gryffindors were buried in their books too, after all, they had only had a few days to prepare for the test, while the Slytherins had had a whole week.  
  
Malfoy laughed coldly and said " Well, that certainly won't do you any good." Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with Malfoy. Malfoy walked over to sit next to Immy, who rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Dean.  
  
The bell rang, and in walked Professor Curruthers. He glanced around at the Gryffindor students, who still had their books open in front of them. He took a seat at his desk, and quickly took role. After taking role he stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. " I see many of you studied the pages I assigned, and are ready for the test." He paused, taking time to look at each student in turn. Harry thought he detected a sneer on his professor's face. " Unfortunately, according to Professor Dumbledore's wishes, I have decided not to give a written exam. I know it seems short notice to some of you-" Curruthers continued, but Harry wasn't listening. Malfoy was glaring at him, a smug grin on his face, and Harry was dreaming up wonderfully evil ways he could wipe that smirk from his lips.  
  
Curruthers continued. " -So if you would all follow me to the Great Hall, we will commence the test there." He walked out of the classroom, and his students followed. They reached the Great Hall, and walked to the center of the large chamber. All the chairs and tables were gone, and the room seemed even more vacuous than usual. Curruthers split the Gryffindors and Slytherins, putting them in lines so that each house faced each other. He stood in between the two houses, and explained the rules.  
  
" On my signal, you must try to immobilize your opponent by using any spells you deem appropriate. You only lose once you drop your wand, or it is taken from you. Once you have lost you may watch from the sidelines. You all will have an opportunity to go twice. I myself will only intervene only if someone is in grave danger.  
  
" Now. The first two people come forward, everyone step back and give the first two competitors some room."  
  
Lavender Brown had been first in the line of Gryffindors. She moved closer slightly, her wand poised and ready in her hand. Crabbe stepped forward in the line of Slytherins. Lavender and Crabbe bowed to each other, and at Curruthers's " Go," they raised their wands.  
  
Lavender's spell hit first, and Crabbe doubled over, wheezing. She had knocked the wind out of him. Literally. But Crabbe's spell, although slow, finally hit its mark, and Lavender's hand holding the wand, began to shake and wiggle. She grabbed her vibrating arm with her other hand, and tried a freezing spell on Crabbe, but unable to control her arm, Lavender's next spells went haywire, ricocheting of the floor and walls. The other students began to duck in order to avoid getting hit.  
  
Crabbe straightened up from his crouching position on the floor and pointed his wand at Lavender, but he was also still suffering from Lavender's spell trying to catch his breath, and every word out of his mouth was merely a croak. Lavender gripped her wriggling arm with more control, and said an unsteady " Expelliarmus," and Crabbe's wand flew out of his hand and on to the floor.  
  
Harry cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors, as Lavender proudly walked back to the end of the line, and Curruthers grudgingly awarded one point to Gryffindor. Neville was next in line. He hesitantly inched his way forward. Millicent Bulstrode confidently walked forward, and bowed to Neville. Neville bowed back. Curruthers counted down from three, and at his "Go," Millicent waved her wand at Neville and shouted " Expelliarmus!" Neville's wand flew straight out of his hand, and dropped right into Pansy's. The Slytherins cheered, and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors clapped politely for Neville, as he sat down next to Crabbe.  
  
Ron was paired up with Goyle, and won easily. The Gryffindors cheered enthusiastically, while the Slytherins booed. One look at his professor's face, and Harry could tell he wasn't at all happy with the way things were going.  
  
After many sparks and spells had been exchanged, Hermione finally won her match against Pansy Parkinson. Hermione returned to the end of the line, breathless and a little ruffled, but proud.  
  
Finally it was Harry's turn, and he walked forward towards Curruthers. Malfoy walked forward for the Slytherin.  
  
Why am I not surprised? Harry wondered to himself. The two nodded their heads at each other, too wary to actually bow. " On the count of three," Curruthers said. " One, two, three--"  
  
Harry raised his wand high. "Tarantallegra!" He shouted. At once Malfoy's legs began to dance and jerk out of his control.  
  
" Rictusempra!" Malfoy shouted, trying to regain control of his dancing feet. The spell hit Harry in the stomach and he doubled over, laughing. Malfoy raised his wand unsteadily, and aimed it at Harry. Harry knew if he didn't do something quick, he would lose the match. Shouting the first thing that came to his head, Harry laughed out a choking: " Finite Incantatem!" at the exact time Malfoy yelled " Grenullambra!" Harry stopped laughing, and Malfoy stopped dancing. Harry quickly ducked to dodge Malfoy's last spell; if it had hit him, he would have turned into a frog. Before Malfoy could yell out another spell, Harry hastily got up from the floor, and pointed his wand at Malfoy. " Stupefy!" he yelled. The spell hit Malfoy, and his whole body slumped over. Dazed and bewildered, Malfoy dropped his wand in confusion.  
  
The Gryffindors erupted into applause, and Harry made his way to the end of the line, where Hermione and Ron were waiting. All three congratulated each other, and turned back to watch the remaining matches.  
  
By the time the end of class was drawing near, Slytherin was ahead by one point. The Gryffindors had been doing well during their first matches, but somehow, (perhaps they had become too cocky and careless) the Slytherins began to gain points. Both Hermione and Ron had lost their second battles, and most everybody had gone their second time. Fortunately, Lavender won her last battle against Pansy, making Gryffindor and Slytherin tied for points. The last battle was against Immy and Harry. Harry bowed to Immy, who bowed back so low, her long braided hair swept the floor. " One, two three-" Curruthers said.  
  
Harry raised his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" A jet of sparks shot out of his wand, heading right towards Immy. Immy raised her wand, and the spell bounced harmlessly away, as if it had hit an invisible shield. Immy smiled and raised her wand at Harry.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Immy yelled, and at the same time Harry yelled, "Finite Incantetum!" Immy's spell disappeared in midair, and her invisible shield winked out. Immy playfully stuck her tongue out at him. She waved her wand in front of her and said " Armoratis Totaltus." Her shield winked back into place in front of her.  
  
Harry thought quickly. It was no use trying to attack with spells that would affect her directly; they would just ricochet off her shield. ' So maybe, the only way to beat her is by attacking indirectly'. Harry thought to himself.  
  
The only thing that came to his mind was a spell that had been used on him long ago. It probably would do the trick, but it was a little risky.  
  
Immy raised her wand to throw a spell at Harry. The spell still planted firmly in Harry's mind, he yelled, " Serpensortia!"  
  
The end of his wand erupted in a cloud of smoke, and there stood a massive snake, towering over Immy. " What do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled at Harry, but Harry was sure he could control the snake, no matter how big. He glanced over at Immy, expecting to see her cowering in fear, but instead, she was grinning.  
  
" If you touch me, Snake, I swear I'll pull every single one of your scales off of your slimy body." Immy hissed threateningly to the snake.  
  
Harry froze at the sound of someone else talking in Parelstongue. He now understood what Ron meant when he had said how eerie it sounded when Harry talked the language of snakes. Hearing Immy's usually sweet and laughing voice hiss menacingly in Parelstongue, made the hair on his neck prickle. The snake had stopped its angry hissing, and was now hunched over, looking fearfully at Immy. " Silly snake. You're not as big and mean as you pretend to be." she hissed. She waved her wand at the snake.  
  
" Arrêtes." She said, and the enormous reptile vanished in a wisp of smoke.  
  
Silence filled the entire Great Hall.  
  
" Did I win?" Immy asked innocently. Harry stared at her, as did everybody else.  
  
"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. Nobody moved. Finally Immy stamped her foot impatiently. " What's wrong with you people? It's not like you've never seen a Parelsmouth before."  
  
Finally Hermione stood up from where she had been sitting, grabbed Immy's hand, and pulled her out of the Great Hall.  
  
Everything was quiet for a moment. Then a bell rang, and the footsteps of the students making their way to lunch could be heard. Harry ran out of the Great Hall to join Immy and Hermione. Immy was sitting slumped over on the floor, while Hermione was valiantly trying to comfort her, even though it was apparent that she was very shaken up.  
  
" Don't worry, Immy. You didn't know, it's not your fault. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this."  
  
Immy shook her head. " No, it is my fault. I should've been more careful." She placed her head on her knees. " Now everyone's gonna be afraid of me! I don't like being a witch anymore." She brooded.  
  
Students began appearing, hurrying to lunch. Immy stood up and moved away towards the wall, lest she'd get trampled. Pansy Parkinson pushed her way through the crowd. She whispered something to Immy, and the two joined the mass of students entering the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in confusion, and walked into the Hall to join Ron at the Gryffindor table. 


	10. Reactions

*I hope you all are liking my story so far. R&R please! So I know how you like it!*  
  
By the end of lunch, everyone knew about what had happened in Professor Curruthers's class. How, Harry wasn't sure, since it had only been Gryffindor and Slytherin in that class. All during lunch, people would glance over at the Slytherin table, looking at Immy, and then turn back to their friends to whisper something. Immy sat glumly through lunch, pushing her food around her plate, but not really eating anything.  
  
During the rest of the day, Whenever Harry saw her, Immy always seemed to be deep in thought, which Harry thought was a good thing since Immy was so lost in her own world, that she didn't seem to notice the many stares she received from people in the halls, or notice how some students sidestepped out of her path as though they were deathly afraid of her. At dinner, people were still talking about Immy and the incident in Curruthers's class. After all, this was a very important matter. How rare to have two parelsmouths in the same school, at the same time. What did this mean? What should they do? What would happen next? Students from all the tables kept stealing furtive glances over at Immy all through dinner. Immy ignored it all, and simply sat with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione stayed behind so they could talk to Immy. Ron waited along with Harry and Hermione, but he didn't look too happy about it. Immy smiled at the three when she saw them.  
  
" Are you okay, Immy?" Hermione asked.  
  
Immy shrugged. " I guess. It just that. well, why does everything have to happen to me?!" She exclaimed, exasperated. " Oh well. I'll feel better once I get some sleep. Hopefully by morning everyone will have forgotten about this." she said. She glanced at the last few straggling students making their way to their dormitories. " Well, I guess I'll see you all later." She said, and with that, walked back to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Harry felt as if he had barely begun to drift off to sleep, when Ron jolted him awake.  
  
"Come on, Harry. We have to go." He said.  
  
" What for?" Harry asked, sleepily.  
  
Ron shrugged. " Dunno. But everybody has to leave the tower and go to the Great Hall."  
  
Harry shoved the covers off of him, and forced himself to get up out of his warm bed. He followed Ron down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione was waiting for them. Together they walked to the Great Hall. Inside, students milled about; some with robes or slippers on, other with nothing but their night clothes on. Immy came over, acting like her normal self again, wearing a baggy night shirt with matching pants that had sleeping moons on them. On her feet were big fluffy slippers, and in a back pocket she carried her wand.  
  
" Hi!" She said happily.  
  
" I guess you were telling the truth when you said sleep always made you feel better." Harry joked. Immy giggled.  
  
" What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Those two snakes Neville made in the beginning of school were found in one of the girls' dormitories. They're trying to catch them now." Immy informed. " Although, I heard that they crawled into some pipes, and now they could be anywhere in the school."  
  
"That's a scary thought." Hermione said.  
  
" Well, whatever happens, I hope they don't take too long finding those snakes. I'm already bored. I'm gonna go look around." Immy announced and walked off.  
  
Hermione sat down on the floor, and opened a book she had been carrying.  
  
" What are you doing?" Ron said, baffled. " It's the middle of the night, and you're reading?" Hermione shrugged, a habit she had gotten from Immy.  
  
" Might as well make the most of it. I'm reading up for my arithmacy test." She said. Harry rolled his eyes, but secretly, he wished he had thought of bringing something to do too.  
  
About ten minutes later, Immy came back. She sat down next to Hermione, and immediately began asking questions about a certain assignment. Immy had told Harry earlier that she had decided to take arithmacy instead of divination. While Hermione and Immy talked about homework, Ron and Harry stood silently, both bored out of their minds.  
  
"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked. " Just stand here and wait until we can go back to bed? I'm tired."  
  
Harry nodded. " Wish someone had thought to give out snacks or something. I think I'm a bit hungry." He said.  
  
" Now that you mention it-me too. Let's have a look around; see if anyone was smart enough to bring something." Ron suggested.  
  
But before the two could carry out their plan, a large commotion broke out at the other end of the Hall. Immy and Hermione stood up to get a better view, and Harry craned his neck to see over the throng of people. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
Two massive black snakes had slithered into the Great Hall, and coiled themselves around Neville, hissing loudly. The crowd pushed backwards, in order to avoid possibly getting hurt by the two serpents. Neville stood alone in the middle of the large circle the students had formed around him, trembling and whimpering.  
  
Immy gasped. " Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Harry's sleeve. " Harry, we've gotta do something!" She said.  
  
Harry gaped at her. " Are you mad? We can't do anything, we'd only make things worse!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry's right, let's just wait for one of the professors to show up." Hermione advised.  
  
Immy shook her head and pulled on Harry's sleeve, forcing him to follow her. " We both speak Snake, maybe we can talk some sense into those slimy reptiles. Besides, if we wait for a teacher, it'll be too late!" She said as she pulled Harry along. They pushed their way through the crowd of students, not bothering to apologize when they shoved someone, or poked them in the eye. The two rammed their way through the last of the students, Harry ending up sprawled face down in the middle of the circle the students had formed around Neville and the snakes.  
  
Through the corner of his eye Harry could see Professor Flitwick trying to make himself be seen and heard above the racket the students were making. As Harry pushed himself up from his facedown position, he heard a horrible hissing above his head. He looked up, into the angry eyes of one of the terrible black snakes. He gasped and jumped away. He turned and saw Immy already trying to approach the snakes, slowly, all the while hissing softly under her breath. Harry couldn't hear her well, but he thought he understood the words ' harmless' and ' help' coming from her mouth. Following her lead, Harry crept cautiously nearer toward the snakes, hissing comforting words to them.  
  
This didn't seem to do any good; if anything the snakes tightened their grips on Neville. Immy turned to Harry, shrugged, and pulled her wand from out of her back pocket. She muttered something, and the tip of her wand lit up. She waved it in front of the snakes' faces. The snakes lost their interest in Neville, and began to follow the bouncing light with their eyes.  
  
"That's it." Immy hissed. "Look at the pretty light. See how it dances?" The snakes slowly began to uncoil themselves from around Neville.  
  
The next chance Harry got, he grabbed Neville by the arm to tug him away from the snakes. But Neville, still very jumpy, gave a squeak of fright at Harry's touch and jerked away. He bumped into one of the snakes; the movement caught the snakes' attention, and they turned away from Immy. Harry grabbed Neville, and pushed him head first into the safety of the crowd. He turned around just in time to duck, as two pairs of venomous fangs came hurdling at his face. He wriggled through a space between the snakes, and turned over onto his back so he could see what was going on around him.  
  
A spark flew past his head and hit both snakes at the same time. They reeled around and sped past Harry towards Immy. He didn't have to understand Parelstongue to know they were enraged. They wrapped themselves around Immy before she could run, and began to squeeze. Immy squirmed and wiggled, trying to escape their clutches. She jab her wand into the snake's scaly flesh as to force it to loosen it's grip on her. If anything, the serpents began to squeeze harder. Immy screamed and struggled harder.  
  
Not stopping to think about what he was doing, Harry hurled himself onto the back of one of the large serpents and jammed his wand into one of it's eyes. The snake hissed loudly, and lost its grip on Immy. Harry was hurdled into the air, and landed hard on his back; his breath knocked out of him. The snake quickly slithered up to Harry, and wrapped itself around him before he knew what was happening. The black serpent squeezed, and Harry could feel his lungs being compressed, forcing out what little air was left inside. Harry wiggled and struggled, to no avail. He could hear a rushing noise in his ears, and spots started appearing around the edges of his vision. He wheezed and gasped, trying to get a decent breath of air. Looking around for something or someone to help him, he saw Dumbledore coming through the crowd, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. He felt his body fall, hit the ground, and everything went black. 


	11. Pieces of a Past

*Hello. I hope those of you who are reading this fic are enjoying it so far. I tried really hard! Have fun!*  
  
Harry woke up in a state of bewilderment as to where he was and what he was doing there. After a few moments, the fog cleared form his head and he realized he was in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione sat next to his bed, watching him. " How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. Harry sat up slowly. Apart from some sore ribs, he was okay.  
  
" What happened?" Harry asked. " All I remember is trying to keep those snakes from crushing Neville, and then one of them grabbed me."  
  
" Dumbledore came just in time to save you two." Ron explained. " It was a good thing too, I thought you were done for!"  
  
"Harry, what were you thinking, taking on two giant snakes?" Hermione cried sharply. Before Harry could reply, he heard the too familiar American accent of Immy say: " Oh don't yell at him, Hermione. After all, it was my idea." She pulled back the curtain that separated her bed from Harry's.  
  
" In fact," Immy giggled, " I thought it was one of the best plans I ever had. Me and Harry were doing fine." She joked. She climbed out of her cot, and sat down in a vacant chair next to Hermione.  
  
" So what happened to the snakes anyway?" Immy asked.  
  
"Oh, The Professors got rid of them easily." Hermione said. " They decided not to deduct any points, since no one was seriously harmed."  
  
" Oh that's good." Immy said happily. She cocked her head thoughtfully. " Y' know, fighting those snakes was kinda cool, if you ignore the fact that we could have been killed and all." She grinned.  
  
"I've never used my parelsetongue out in the open like that before; in front of so many people. It was kinda liberating, y' know?"  
  
"Did you always know that you could talk to snakes?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
Immy nodded her head. " I've always known I had this connection with snakes and lizards and stuff. And when the Rivers' adopted me, they told me what a Parelsmouth is. And no one's made a big deal outta me being able to talk to snakes before. Until now that is."  
  
" What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Immy rolled her eyes at her.  
  
" Don't try to play innocent. It's not like I haven't noticed the way people stare at me in the halls. They're afraid of me, or something." She leaned in closer, as if what she was about to say was too important for anyone else to overhear. "I even heard some kids talking in the library about how I was the Slytherin's heir." She whispered. "I don't even know what a Slytherin's heir is, and I know it must be something bad."  
  
Harry was immediately reminded of his second year at Hogwarts when everyone thought he had been the Slytherin's heir. He was just about to say something about it, when Madam Pomfrey came in, with someone following right behind her. Harry instantly recognized who she was. Her long silvery blond colored hair sort of gave her away.  
  
"Salute Fleur!" Immy said happily, waving.  
  
" Salute Immy. Comment ça va?" Fleur Delacour asked Immy.  
  
"I didn't know you could speak French." Hermione said to Immy. Immy shrugged and grinned.  
  
"It's another one of my secrets that no one knows about. It's kinda a hobby of mine. I can speak a little Spanish, and Latin too." She giggled at Ron, who was staring bug-eyed at Fleur, and had a dazed look on his face.  
  
Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue at Immy being out of bed, and Harry being up. "These two need their rest." She insisted, and shooed Ron and Hermione out of the hospital wing.  
  
The next day, Harry and Immy were free to leave the hospital wing. They both won five points each for their houses for holding off the two serpents until proper authorities could take care of them.  
  
Days went by, and students were still talking about the daring rescue of Neville Longbottom by the famous Harry Potter. The story was retold so many times by so many different people, that by the end of the week, people were saying that Harry had courageously pulled the cowardly Neville from out of the belly of the terrible serpent, and then gone further as to vanquish the two snakes by himself.  
  
Of course the Slytherins were furious that Immy wasn't getting any credit for the rescue. Immy was so angry herself that for a few days, she refused to acknowledge Harry's existence.  
  
Halloween was drawing ever closer, as was the first trip of the year to Hogsmeade. The school was buzzing with excitement, especially the third year students, since this would be their first time.  
  
Harry was also very eager to go to Hogsmeade, though for different reasons. His Godfather, Sirius Black, had written to Harry, telling him he would be there. (Not in those exact words; he didn't want anyone to know where he was, but Harry understood the secret message) Harry had almost gone as for as to ask Sirius if he could introduce him to Immy, but thought better of it. For although Immy was a friend, he'd only known her for a short period of time, and he still had to admit to himself that she was a Slytherin. Maybe sometime in the future Immy would meet his Godfather, but not this time.  
  
The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Ron found Immy waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. She smiled cheerfully and said "I thought I'd walk with you guys to breakfast this morning. Malfoy's really been getting on my case about the quidditch game coming up, and I really didn't want to hear about it on my to the Hall." The four of them joined the throng of people on their way to breakfast.  
  
Halfway through breakfast, a cloud of owls appeared above, dropping letters onto students' laps. It had been awhile since Hedwig had come to Harry with a letter, but she came today, dropped the letter into his lap, and landed on his shoulder. Harry eagerly opened the note. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry, I'm real sorry about us not getting together sooner. I've been real busy lately. So since we have a lot of catching up to do, why don't you and Ron and Hermione come over this evening?  
  
Hagrid  
  
"I wonder what it was that was keeping him so busy." Harry said, while he, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Transfigurations. They hadn't been able to see Hagrid all year due too the fact that he was rarely at his house in the evening. The only time they were able to speak to him was during his class, but with Malfoy there very little could be said. Harry's question would have to go unanswered until that evening.  
  
That day in Transfigurations, they were learning how to turn a desk into a pig. Professor McGonagall had demonstrated this to them on their first day as Hogwarts students. As usual, transfiguring was much harder than it looked.  
  
"Look, I've invented a new breed of pig!" Ron exclaimed. His pig/desk was very square; it's legs still looked liked blocks of wood, and although it's skin was pink, it was covered in a very nice wood-grain pattern.  
  
Harry's pig wasn't much better. His was still the original color of the desk, and when you touched it, it's skin felt smooth and hard like wood. Also, whenever it opened it's mouth, the sound of wood being sawed in half came out.  
  
Professor McGonagall came around, praising Hermione on her pig, which was sitting peacefully on the ground observing the other students. Its hooves still had a wood-grain pattern on them, and its tail was as straight as a board, but it was nevertheless definitely a pig.  
  
" I don't know, Hermione. It looks more like a hog to me." Ron began. Harry laughed, and Hermione gave Ron a good-natured punch on the shoulder.  
  
As Harry followed Ron up the ladder to Divination, he wondered why of all classes, this one had to be right after lunch. His belly was full, and he was already feeling drowsy from the meal he had eaten. The heavy, sickly- sweet atmosphere in Professor Trelawney's room did not help his condition.  
  
Professor Trelawney sat in her winged chair, waiting for them. Harry sat down heavily in one of the poufs bordering her room, and wondered dully what they were going to do today. No matter what they were doing, the professor always found some way to predict terrible things about him.  
  
The professor cleared her throat loudly, and the class grew quiet. " I have decided, no, I have been told, by the forces, that today we will begin our chapter about palm readings." She paused to adjust a strand of glittering beads around her neck, and continued. " Many of you are probably under the impression that palmistry and palm reading are one and the same, but what numerous people fail to realize is that these two aspects of divination are completely different. Palm reading is not just about the palm you see. The whole entire hand is a tool in predicting the future or unveiling the past of another person. The thumb, the fingers, the nails, yes, even the wrists, are all essential ingredients to palm reading. What's more, with palm reading, you are more likely to learn about the person's life, and less about their future. But to unlock the door to someone's future, you must first understand the person, and their life. " She ended her speech and looked around the room.  
  
Apart from Lavender and Parvati, who both seemed mesmerized by what the professor had just said, the rest of the class sat silently, and indifferent. Harry himself was trying hard not to nod off, like he usually did in this class. Professor Trelwaney directed them to pages 32 to 35 in their books and left them to it, coming around each table giving pointers.  
  
Harry pulled at Ron's arm, jerking his hand this way and that. " Harry, you're going to pull my hand off if you're not careful." Ron said  
  
" Sorry." Harry said, and lightened his grip on Ron's wrist. " It's just that I can't make anything out of this." He said, as he flipped through his Divinations book. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Professor Trelawney bending over Dean's hand, inspecting it carefully.  
  
" By any chance, dear, do you have a special lady friend?" Harry heard her ask, and he instinctively thought of Immy. He had seen the two of them walking to lunch together for the past month now.  
  
Harry turned back to Ron's hand, and studied the lines on the fingers. " Right. According to this," he began, referring to a diagram of a hand in his book. " You have five sisters.that can't be right; you've only got one." Harry looked at his book again. " And I think these lines mean you will have a flourishing love-life, and make lots of money."  
  
" You're making that up!" Ron laughed, pulling his hand away. " Trying to get my hopes up too high."  
  
" No I'm not! It says so right here-" Harry said leafing through the pages again. "Hang on. Let me find it-"  
  
At that moment, Professor Trelawney came sweeping by. "Let me see, dear." She said, but grabbed Harry's hand instead of Ron's. She peered at it intently, and the class became still again, all waiting to here what the professor was going to say.  
  
" Hmm." Trelawney murmured, tracing a line on Harry's hand. " You have a very short life line. Extremely short, " The class crowded around Harry's table. Harry let out a very large yawn.  
  
" You've made many new friends."  
  
Harry could think of only one new friend, and that was Immy.  
  
" Stay away from these new acquaintances, they will cause rifts in your relationship with old, close friends. Oh, and you will be betrayed by someone you'd least suspect." Lavender and Parvati gasped.  
  
" Trials and tribulations are set before you. Hmm. oh my. All but your closest friends will turn their backs against you. I apologize my dear, I'm so sorry."  
  
" Not a very happy hand is it?" Ron said, grinning. Harry smothered a laugh.  
  
Hermione and Immy caught up with Ron and Harry on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione looked disappointed, while Immy looked apologetic.  
  
" What's wrong with you?" Ron asked Hermione. When she didn't answer right away Immy answered for her.  
  
" Hermione's mad at me 'cause I already made plans to walk around Hogsmeade with Fleur. She wants me to help her pick out a birthday present for her sister." She explained. Hermione still looked upset.  
  
" I'm really sorry." Immy said. " But I can't understand why you're making such a big deal over this when everyone's saying that there probably won't even be a trip."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. Immy looked at him as if he must have been living under a rock for the past few days.  
  
" Duh, there's been talk around school, that Mr. Dumbledore might cancel the trip to Hogsmeade." Immy said.  
  
" Why would he do that? Hogsmeade is one of the biggest highlights of the year." Harry said.  
  
" Well, I heard some teachers talking in the hall, and they said that there had been reports of death eaters roaming around in a town near here, and everyone's getting worried that they might try to cause trouble."  
  
"That's crazy Immy. It must have just been a rumor going around." Hermione said logically. " Besides if there has been reports, we would have heard about it in the papers."  
  
Immy grinned evilly. " That's just what the Ministry wants you to think. They're trying to keep a lid on things you know. Think about all the chaos it would cause if people learned that death eaters were back to their old tricks again. People would start worrying that You-Know-Who had come back or something."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared uneasy looks. No one spoke as Immy turned left to go to Transfiguration, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned right to head to the greenhouses. Harry glanced back at Immy, only to find her looking back at them. She grinned and waved as she ran down the hall to catch up with her Slytherin friends. 


	12. Death Eaters

* Well, here it is. It's been a loooonnnggg time, I know, but I got it done! It might take an even longer time for me to finish the next chapter. Sorry. It's not that I don't know what's going to happen next; actually I've got the whole book mapped out on my computer. But with school and all, and my parents making me take all these honor classes (grrr I hate honors history! Stupid French 6---stupid AP English---) I can't always find the time.  
  
While I'm talking, I might as well answer a few questions. I've been getting emails concerning Immy, and I would like to clear a few things up. One: She's black. That means she can't be Harry's long lost sister or cousin, or whatever, and she can't be related to Voldemort. Two: Yes she speaks parelstongue (I don't think that's spelled right---) but she didn't get that from Voldemort like Harry did. She just has it. Later on, you'll find out that her whole family has had that ability (or those like it) for centuries, so it's just a hereditary thing she got from her dad or something. Three: No there will be no romance in this story. I don't feel like writing about one, other than the occasional hint about Ron and Hermione. Finally Four: Immy is NOT a Mary-sue. She has here faults. She's pushy, and competitive, and she gets all hysterical when there are any signs of trouble. That's all I had to say. Please excuse this rant.  
  
That evening after dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione crossed the grounds to Hagrid's. They had barely knocked before the door swung open, Hagrid beaming down at them.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry said as he walked in. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, fine, fine. Been a bit busy though, no surprise there. How about you? Getting into trouble?"  
  
Ron made a face. "How can we with all our professors giving us enough homework every night to last us two months? It's a wonder we have time to eat and sleep."  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at Hagrid. "I keep telling him they're just preparing us for the standardized O.W.L.s, but he just won't listen to reason. I've had to resort to studying in the library with Immy; she doesn't waste her evenings complaining about her essays." She frowned at Ron.  
  
Hagrid set down a platter of brownies on the table, and poured three mugs of pumpkin juice. "Immy, eh?" He said serving the juice. " She's that new girl isn't she? She seems to be fittin' in pretty well. What do you three think about her?"  
  
Harry picked up a brownie and inspected it. Always wary of Hagrid's cooking, he took a timid bite. It tasted pretty good, if you disregarded the chocolate goo that oozed out onto your hands and lap with each bite. He wiped his hands on a napkin as he answered Hagrid's question. " Well, I like her; she very nice, even if she is friends with Malfoy." Harry grimaced. He still couldn't understand what Immy saw in him. It must just be a Slytherin thing.  
  
Rob licked his fingers clean of the brownie he had just devoured, and reached for a second. "Sure she's nice." Ron said making his selection. " Personally, I think it's a bit peculiar; her being here and all. I've never heard of Hogwarts having a foreign exchange program before." Ron bit into the chocolate brownie, splattering sauce all over his front. Hagrid sat down, sipping on his own mug of butternut tea.  
  
"Well she happens to be a special case." Hagrid said. " It's this program see, for people tha' need protection---" He stopped.  
  
"Protection from what?" Harry asked, prompting Hagrid to continue. But Hagrid glared at them, as if they had heard something they shouldn't have, and it was their fault for listening.  
  
"Tha's for me ter know, and for you ter never find out." He said, shaking his finger at them.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hagrid." Hermione pushed. " You should know by now that we're not going to tell anyone."  
  
Hagrid shook his head. " If yeh want ter go meddlin' like yeh always do, find some other professor to get yer information from. All I know is, it's not going ter be me this time."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything. Suddenly Harry remembered something.  
  
" Hagrid, is it true there's not going to be a trip to Hogsmeade this year? There's a rumor going about that professor Dumbledore is going to cancel it."  
  
Hagrid took another sip of his tea before answering. " As far as I know, there's going ter be a trip. There might be more restrictions, though, but the trip is still scheduled."  
  
Ron sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't stock up on sweets for the winter. I'd probably go mad!"  
  
The day of the trip to Hogsmeade arrived, and all of the Hogswarts students were alive with excitement. As Harry and his friends walked down the crowded streets, they talked in animated whispers about their meeting with Sirius.  
  
" Do you think we should bring any food with us?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
" He didn't ask for any. I think he's alright; I remember him writing something about staying with Lupin." Harry whispered as the three of them walked past a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls. Across the street, Immy and Fleur stood in front of a window, mesmerized by a collection of expensive jewelry. Immy turned, and seeing Harry, raced over to talk.  
  
" This place is so cool!" she breathed. " They've got a candy shop and a joke shop; they've got everything!" She looked over Hermione's head at a window display and gasped.  
  
" Oh wow! I've always wanted one of those!" She squealed, and grabbed Fleur's hand, racing off again. " See you later, guys!" She called, and was gone.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron continued their way to the meeting spot. It was located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and the three had to be careful not to arouse any suspicions. Ducking into ally ways and hiding behind buildings, they eventually came to the spot. Already waiting for them was a large black dog, sitting patiently next to a tree. Harry hurried over to him, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. "Hello Sirius," he said, happily.  
  
The dog wagged his tail and quickly transformed into the man that was Sirius Black. Harry noted quite gladly that he looked much healthier from the last time he had seen him. His hair was combed and glossy, and his skin had a healthy glow.  
  
Sirius smiled down at Harry. " And how have you been?" he asked. Harry eagerly began telling him everything that had happened over the summer and the first few months of school. Sirius listened patiently and interestedly. Finally Harry paused for a breath and waited for anything that Sirius might have to say.  
  
" Well, I'm glad that at least you're keeping out of trouble." He began. " I'm sure Hermione and Ron have something to do with that."  
  
Ron snorted. " We didn't have to do anything. Our professors have been loading us up with tons of homework. We don't have time to do anything else."  
  
Hermione sighed. " O.W.L.s, Ron. Why can't you get that?"  
  
Sirius smiled again and stood up. Harry did the same.  
  
" I have to go now." Sirius said softly. " I know this reunion has been rather short, but I'm afraid it can't be avoided."  
  
" Where are you going?" Harry asked. He didn't want Sirius to leave yet. How long would it be until he saw him again?  
  
" I have people to see, and places to go, and time is short." He placed his hand on Harry's head. " I'll see you again as soon as I can. Don't forget to write if you need to." He nodded at Ron and Hermione, changed back into a dog, and dashed away. Harry watched him go, holding back a sigh of disappointment. Ron came up from behind and clapped him on the back.  
  
" Don't worry, Harry. You'll see him again. You always find some way on another to see him." He said comfortingly. " Come on, let's go get some butterbeer."  
  
Hermione took Harry's arm, and she and Ron steered him back towards Hogsmeade. "Yes, I could do with a nice hot mug of butterbeer myself. First though, we have to find---"  
  
She was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the very center of Hogsmeade. Sparks flew up into the sky, and cries for help could be heard. Smoke surged out of a shop, and people scurried out, hands pressed over faces to shield mouths and noses from the deadly fumes.  
  
" What's happening?" Ron cried. He hurried after Harry, who had already started off towards the smoke. Hermione shook her head. " I have no idea. Nothing else to do but go find out." They caught up with Harry, and the three of them rushed into town. They reached the building that had been pouring out the black smoke, and found wizards and witches already there, frantically trying to put out a fire inside. Among them were Immy and Fleur, valiantly helping as best they could. Immy stood in front of the burning building, a torrent of water jetting from her wand. Fleur was on the ground, tending to those who had been hurt. A window burst, and a burst of fire and smoke exploded out, throwing people to the ground. Immy screamed and crawled away, beating at the fire licking at her robes with her hands and wand.  
  
Harry rushed forward and pulled Immy's robes off, throwing the burning piece of clothing to one side. " Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, brushing at her skirt to rid it of any soot or dirt.  
  
" Yeah, fine. But don't expect me to get near that fire again!" She glanced back at the building, and the people still furiously fighting it. " I'm done trying to be all brave; I think I'll just go hide somewhere like everybody else did."  
  
"Hide form who?" Hermione asked. Immy shrugged. " How should I know? There was a bunch of them, and they were wearing black robes and hoods. You couldn't even see their faces!" She looked around frantically. " Where's Fleur? Fleur!" she called. "Fleur, ou est tu?"  
  
Fleur stood up and hurried over. " What ees 'appening?" she cried. She ducked as a jet of yellow light came sailing overhead. Harry turned around, only to find himself looking straight at four Death Eaters. 


	13. The Flight

*Don't blame me! Blame the rabid oompa loompas living under my bed! Bwa ha ha! And someone could have TOLD me that my last two chapters were the same! Jeez, I didn't know I had uploaded the wrong one. But I changed it, so feel free to reread Pieces of the Past, the right one. And thanks to everyone who emailed me about continuing this story. It meant a lot to me!*  
  
It was like a dream. Everything was happening in slow motion, and everything seemed so surreal. Harry backed away from the four hooded figures, fumbling for his wand. A hand stretched out from under a black cloak and reached for him, and try as he might, he couldn't get away fast enough. He saw the hand, coming towards him. Slowly, closer---  
  
Hands pulled him back violently, and Harry fell down to the ground, only to have his fall cushioned by landing on Hermione and Ron. They struggled to untangle themselves, becoming more and more frantic as the death eaters closed the gap between them, their wands at the ready.  
  
Immy rushed over to the confusion that was Harry and his friends, and pulled Hermione from out of the mess. " Are you guys okay?" She asked while helping Ron to his feet. Harry nodded and grabbed the hand Fleur offered to him, pulling himself up off the ground. He pulled out his wand and turned back to the cloaked individuals, realizing with shock and some fear that they were the only ones on the street. Everyone had fled; they were all alone. Pointing his wand at the four death eaters, he glared at them, as if daring them to try something, anything. They were fools if they thought they were going to take him so easily. He searched his mind for a spell, any spell that would offer some protection for him and his friends. So intent was he on his own thoughts, he barely had enough time to duck as a red spark whizzed by where his head had just been. Ron tugged at his arm urgently. " I don't know what you're playing at, Harry," he said as he dragged his friend away from the line of fire. " But I think everyone else will agree with me when I say it's time we get out of here."  
  
" I second the motion!" Immy cried. She screamed, burying her head in her arms as a flash erupted nearby, followed by a large explosion. The five of them hurried to an adjacent building, ducking behind a corner to get away from the attacking death eaters. They huddled there, trying to catch their breath and figure out what to do next. Fleur peeked out from behind the protection of the building and gasped as the stones next to her exploded. " Zey are coming!" She exclaimed fearfully. " What should we do? I am sure we can not go back to 'ogwarts ze way we came!"  
  
Immy nodded her head in agreement. " They're all over the place! We saw them on our way to the fire. They would go into shops and blow them up when they were done with them, and stop people to force them to answer questions. It was like they were looking for something."  
  
" Or someone." Harry muttered.  
  
" Harry-" Ron began, but Harry shook his head, cutting him off. He was thinking. They had to get away from Hogsmeade, that much was obvious, but Fleur was most certainly right about the futility of trying to get back to Hogwarts the conventional way. Harry knew of different ways to get back, but the question was, which one to use?  
  
More sparks flew by, and understanding the urgency of the situation, Harry quickly made his decision. He turned to Immy. " Do you think you can do that shield spell again?" He asked her pressingly. " Only this time, make it big enough to protect all of us." Immy nodded her head slowly. " I think so. But it won't be much good; it can only shield little spells. And by making it bigger, it'll be even more weak."  
  
" It's better than nothing." He said, and stood up. The others followed his lead and rose from the ground as well. " I know how we can get back." He said to the others. " So just follow me and stay together." He glanced over at Immy, who nodded and muttered something under her breath. There was a flicker of light around them, and the shield was up. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, and motioned for everyone to follow him.  
  
They were attacked the minute they stepped out of hiding. The sounds of spells ricocheting off of the barrier was deafening inside the shield. They hurried down the street, avoiding the fires and wreckage that littered the ground. There were shouts of alarm from behind them, and glancing back Harry saw that three more death eaters were now on their trail. Harry pointed his wand at them, but Immy grabbed his hand, pushing it back down. " No don't! You'll end up hitting one of us!"  
  
" What kind of spell is this?!" Ron shouted. " We can't even defend ourselves?" Immy glared at him. " It's not supposed to shield five people! I had to--" at that moment the shield decided to fail, and a flash of blue hit Immy square in the back. She groaned and fell to her knees. Hermione rushed back to her, wrapping her arms around her waist to haul her back to her feet. She didn't notice the death eater behind her, as he raised his wand to strike her.  
  
" Hermione watch out!" Harry yelled, and without thinking, pointed his wand at the death eater. A blaze of color spewed from the end of his wand, lifting the cloaked man off his feet and throwing him back against the brick wall of a building. He stared at the death eater in shock.  
  
" Harry, what did you do?" Ron breathed. Harry shook his head. " I have no idea." He replied in astonishment Whatever he had done, it had bought them some time. Harry watched the hooded figures, now at a loss as to whether to chase Harry and his friends, or help their fallen comrade.  
  
Hermione hurried over to them with Immy leaning against her for support. " We need to get back to Hogwarts; Immy's really hurt." Fleur took Immy's other arm, and the two girls half carried half, dragged her down the street.  
  
They finally stopped in front of a familiar building. It was fortunately still intact, though its windows were smashed and the walls seemed to be smoking. He waited for the others to catch up, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that might be following them. Fleur looked around in confusion. " I do not understand." She said slowly. " Zees ees---"  
  
*And that's all for now. I have a favor to ask though. If anyone would be so kind as to email me a description of the different secret routes in and out of Hogwarts, I would be ever so grateful. I don't have any of the books (Blame the parents) and it takes forever to get your hands on one of the library's copies. So if one of you don't mind.* 


	14. Thank You

I was thinking that perhaps I should thank all my reviewers for sticking with me. I know I'm not the best at updating, yet you still continue to read my story. Thanks so much!  
  
Moony: Thanks for being my first reviewer! It made me feel so much better about my writing when I got your review, and it wasn't a flame. Thanks!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Interesting name. ^_^ Where'd you come up with it? Anyway, thank you for your kind review. Wonderful use of exclamation marks, by the way.  
  
Iniysa: You've given me so many reviews for this story, thanks so much. Was is you who emailed me asking me to continue?  
  
Nami-Black: Yours is the longest review I have for this story! Thanks abound! I still think you need to update that LotR talk show of yours. I really really like it!  
  
Lady of Hogwarts: You are so right about not making a romance the main focus of the story. Harry Potter isn't about romance, so why should a fic be dedicated to it? Thanks for reading my story!  
  
Rena Bakura: Thanks for the review! The way I look at it, Harry couldn't defeat the snakes because they took him by surprise. Plus, he had to be careful since there were people everywhere. He also had help when he defeated the basilisk. But thanks for bringing it up, I'll more careful next time.  
  
And thanks to anyone who read, but didn't review. Although it would be nice if you did. . . 


End file.
